All is Fair In Love and War
by kuramasbabygurl
Summary: Two kingdoms sworn to be enemies. Kira is king of Heloipolis and Athrun is the vampire king of Initial Death. Athrun kidnaps Cagalli and now tensions run high. Love blooms and alliances are made and broken.AxC KxL AxK MxM FxY DxMi and other fun couples.
1. A King Is Crowned

All is fair in Love and War

CHAPTER 1:

The city of Heliopolis was a mortal city bordered by the vampire one of Initial Death. For many centuries a war raged between these two cities, neither one willing to accept defeat. Heliopolis was a broken down city filled with the corrupted and vampire slayers willing to do anything for money. The city was falling, yes that is true.

A long time ago the city was covered with people and merchants in the streets. The sun shone all over as the happy faces of the children played while mothers gossiped and talked. Men would be doing trades with foreign countries. The sea would be filled with sailors and the fields tended by farmers.

Now the bay was empty and the streets were filled no more. Many had the fear of vampires, being the rumor that there was only one that could walk in the day, serving as a spy. The only thing that kept the poor kingdom going was hunting for food and growing it.

When everyone thought hope was lost their King Hibiki died and thus a new king was placed upon the throne. His only son Kira. This boy was young and naïve. He was about fourteen years old when he was named king. He had dark brown hair like his mother and lilac eyes. Kira was a fair and gentle ruler and with his help the tables turned. His reign comes to about two years where our story starts.

The vampire prince Athrun, hoping to come to power brutally murdered his father and kidnapped the princess of Heliopolis. Athrun wanted end the war to end as soon as possible. And to do that, he needed the princess of Heliopolis. The war was now reaching an even higher peak with the struggle to get back their fair princess. All hope seemed lost.

"My dear Lady Lacus." Kira asked his pink haired love interest, "Have the men brought any news about my sister?"

"No, your highness." Lacus said bowing down; "we haven't heard anything about our fair princess Cagalli."

"Very well." Kira said, "Please you needn't bow down before me. I have told you many times."

"But I must!" Lacus protested, "you are the king and I must show respect!"

Kira smiled at her innocence. It seemed like only yesterday all three were in the royal rose garden playing tag without a care in the world or causing simple mayhem wherever the three went. They had earned themselves the nickname the Troublesome Three. It had been many years since they were called that. Now it was formalities and the struggle between acting like a gentleman and a lady.

Lacus was the daughter of Siegel Clyne the royal advisor. With his help Kira had been able to restore the kingdom to some of its formal glory.

Kira sighed and said, "Very well. You may leave."

He then walked out onto the balcony as Lacus followed him, "Your highness. Has something been troubling you? If there's anything I can do to help…"

"Not at all my dear lady. I was just recalling the days of our childhood. Do you remember the time that we were all called the Troublesome Three?" Kira asked.

"My!" Lacus blushed putting her right hand to the side of her face, "that was so long ago!"

"I remember how Cagalli and I used to be the musketeers and how you were the fair princess that needed to be saved." Kira chuckled.

Lacus turned a deeper shade of pink, "Yes, I do remember those days. How peaceful it was just for that short time in our lives before we began realizing what was really going on beyond the castle walls."

"My dear lady, may I entrust you with a secret?" Kira asked.

"I would be most honored if you would." Lacus giggled.

"Do you know what I think of when I see the pink lilies in the pond?" Kira whispered in her ear.

"What do you think of?" Lacus asked.

"I think of you." Kira said as he felt the color rise in his cheeks. When they took a good look at each other each saw that they were almost the same shade of pink. Long moments they stood there not saying a word when the butler came in.

"Your highness it is time for your morning lessons."

"I suppose I should be going then." Lacus sighed as she turned around to leave.

Kira grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "I will meet with you by that pond my lady. That is if you don't have anything to do."

"Oh yes, I would love to meet you there!" Lacus smiled.

"Then, I will await your company after the afternoon tea." Kira said as he kissed her hand and left.

Lacus could not believe what had just happened, Was Kira requesting my company? My, it must be rather important! I hope that nothing has happened! I wonder what he wishes to ask me…

IN THE CASTLE OF THE KINGDOM INITIAL DEATH

"Let me out of here! I demand you free me this instant you bastards!" Cagalli screamed.

It had been a month since the vampire prince had kidnapped her. So far, nothing bad happened. She never even caught a glimpse of his face. She seemed to be treated properly. Most of the time she was alone in a high tower away from everyone. She was left three meals a day. Cagalli never knew who brought the meals but she always sensed the presence of someone there. Angrily she stomped towards the door and threw a bunch of books at it. In a rage she the kicked it sending a hurt sensation to her foot. In pain she gave up and sat back down in the chair. Sighing after a small amount of the pain had gone away she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a baby green dress down to the floor. It hugged her body tightly showing off her perfect figure.

"Hello there princess…" a voice hissed.

Afraid Cagalli turned around and shouted, "Who goes?"

"Do not be frightened." The voice said.

For some reason that did not make Cagalli feel any less uneasy than before.

"Show yourself!" Cagalli demanded.

"As you wish." The voice said as she felt the cold hands of someone on her upper arms.

Cagalli's body tensed up as she pulled away. She backed up against the wall to find a pale, green-eyed boy about her age staring at her. His midnight blue hair went down over his eyes as he stared at her. He wore a white top unlaced to about half of his chest and black pants with black shoes. He seemed almost seductive.

Key word. _Almost._

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Cagalli asked shivering.

"You have the key to ending this war." He said.

"What is your name vampire?" Cagalli asked.

"My name is Athrun." He replied, "and what is your name?"

"I think you know that fairly well." Cagalli snapped.

"Yes, but first impressions are what count right?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and answered, "Cagalli. And what do you mean I have the key to ending this war?"

Cagalli was afraid, but more on the bridge of thinking that the vampire that stood before her was psychotic.

"You heard what I said. Join me for dinner and I will tell you." Athrun replied calmly.

"Bite me." Cagalli snarled.

Within the wink of an eye he was gone and Cagalli looked around for him. Her heart beat faster as she tried desperately to find him. Everything was quiet but Cagalli knew all too well that she was not alone. She saw a blur, and then she felt herself being dipped by someone. Her hand was now in his as he looked down at her.

"Do you wish to test me?" Athrun asked as he licked her neck, "I can easily take the breath of life from you at an instant. All I have to do is bite down." Athrun then touched his fangs to her neck as Cagalli shivered, "However I choose to keep you around. And I'm sure that you would like some fresh air. After all you have been locked up for quite some time…"

"And if I refuse?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun gave a seductive smile and said, "Your dress will be in the closet. And the door will be unlocked. Follow the sounds of the organ if you dare."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and said, "That makes me trust you less."

"There's something about your eyes. There is a certain softness to them… You have a pair of very lovely eyes." Athrun told her.

Cagalli was about to say something else when there was another rush and he was gone.

What's a girl to do? If I stay up in this tower I might be vampire chow. But if I go with Athrun… He might actually be telling the truth… Cagalli thought as she walked over to the cherry oak closet that sat there in the corner of the room.

She opened the closet to find a beautiful pale yellow dress there. Cagalli gasped. She had never seen a finer dress. It was very poofy and lacey. It had a white bow that tied in the back. A diamond cross-shaped broach was pinned to the side. The only thing that Cagalli detested about it was that it would be very low on her chest. In her opinion the white high-heeled shoes were very beautiful. Cagalli looked around and started to dress.

LATE AFTERNOON

Kira sat there on the edge of the pond waiting. Lacus was a little bit late than usual. He sat up and started pacing around.

Why am I so anxious to see her? Kira thought.

It had always been like that for a while. He dreaded when Lacus went away to do something and when his heart ached when she was away. Then, when he would be waiting for her return he would pace around like a father awaiting the news of his newborn and wife.

"Your majesty?" the familiar sound of Lacus's sweet voice called from the rose garden.

Kira looked towards Lacus who was wearing a pink dress that was very poofy. It was low and made her bosoms stand out. Her hair was in a ponytail and in curls. A crown of daisies was placed around her ponytail. That was enough to make Kira's mouth drop.

"Lady Lacus?" Kira asked as she ran towards him smiling.

As usual on fine days such as this her pet dog accompanied her; a purebred cocker spaniel named Haru.

"Your majesty!" Lacus cried as she started to bow.

Kira ran up to her and embraced her warmly. He could feel her tense up as she asked, "What troubles you Kira?"

He put is hand over her mouth and said, "Come with me."

He took her hand as many servants eyeing their every move followed them. At first they were acting like they were just on a stroll until they got into the horse stables. Kira picked Lacus up by her waist and placed her upon his white stallion named Strike. He mounted the stallion next and in a jolt they sped off into the forest and past the rose gardens. They saw many servants trying to follow them put Kira made his horse pick up the pace. Strike was known as the fastest racing horse in the country. In a matter of ten minutes they lost all who were trying to follow them. Kira got off his horse and helped Lacus down. She grabbed his hand as he led her to the maze that they played in as children.

Once deep inside the maze, Kira asked Lacus, "Lacus may I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Lacus smiled then giggled.

"What do you find so funny?" Kira asked surprised.

"The chase! It was so funny! The way everyone tried to follow us and they couldn't catch us! That was the most fun I have had in the longest of times!" Lacus explained giggling once again.

Soon both were in a fit of laughter.

"All right! All right!" Kira panted trying to catch his breath. He waited until everything had settled down and was very quiet. Lacus looked up at him with a quizzical look, "Lacus do you love me?" Lacus looked away with a sad look as Kira turned her face to his, "I'm sorry I should not have asked such a question…"

"No, not at all… It's just that to love you… It is treason against all of Heliopolis. It clearly states as of royal degree that a king must marry a princess or queen." Lacus sighed, "and I'm not a princess…"

"Yes, you are a princess Lacus… In my eyes you have always been one and always will be…" Kira said his warm breath tickling her face.

"For years I have longed for you… I have longed to feel your arms around me… For me to hear you say I love you." Lacus said her eyes becoming glassy.

"As have I." Kira said as he rubbed the side of her cheek with his thumb. Lacus closed her eyes as warm, salty tears fell out of her eyes as Kira kissed them, "Do not cry Lacus…" he whispered.

She opened her eyes to stare into Kira's lilac ones, "I'm sorry… I cannot."

She pulled away from Kira and tried to walk away. At that instant she felt the presence of someone. She didn't know what it was but it definitely didn't feel human. Lacus looked all around but didn't see anyone. Kira pulled her into a tight embrace as he pleaded, "Please do not go my dear lady…"

The sky started to get dark, "I will not go. But please… Take me back to the palace. My father will be worried sick about me."

Kira nodded as he took Lacus's hand and walked her back to the horse. Strike stood there "neighing" happily at their return. Lacus laughed and stroked its long mane. Kira put her back onto the horse as someone high up in a tree watched them. A certain someone with midnight blue strands of hair and green eyes.

So, that is the king, Athrun thought. If he could blush at that instant he would. Kira was just so… Beautiful to him, he's rather handsome… And that would be his lover… Well, she's nothing a little persuasion couldn't handle…

A deep chuckle filled Athrun's throat as he watched them ride away.

BACK AT THE INITIAL DEATH CASTLE

Cagalli had finished dressing when the sound of the organ startled her, causing her to jump about three feet.

I guess that's it, Cagalli thought.

With one shaky hand she touched the door handle and pushed it open. The door opened with a loud "creek" that seemed to be heard throughout the whole castle. There a grand staircase lay before her that spiraled around the tower. She saw water running from the walls, the previous rainstorm must have done a number she guessed. With her right hand she lifted up the dress and with the other she touched the wall for support. Her footsteps echoed throughout the steps.

It's really hard to walk in this dress, Cagalli thought as she walked to the bottom of the staircase. To her luck she tripped on the second to the last stairway. She screamed and closed her eyes waiting for the hard hit to the bottom. The organ music stopped as she felt someone catch her in his or her arms. Cagalli opened one eye to find herself in the arms of a green haired chocolate-eyed boy.

"Are you all right princess?" he asked.

When he talked Cagalli stared at his fangs. She pulled away from him and shouted, "You're a vampire!"

"We all are in this castle. That is except for you. I don't know why Athrun has let you live for so long." He said.

"What's it to you?" Cagalli snapped.

"Nothing at all. I've just been craving blood for awhile that's all." Nicol smiled as Cagalli covered her neck. He let out a laugh as he said, "Nonsense! Come with me. I will show you to the dining hall."

"Forget it! I don't trust you at all!" Cagalli shouted.

"I did not mean to frighten you. Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Nicol." The green haired vampire said.

"I don't care what your name is! Just leave me alone!" Cagalli said backing away from him.

"I save you from a fall from the stairs and all you can do to repay me is tell me that I disgust you?" Nicol asked.

"I never said-" Cagalli started to say but was cut off when Nicol walked behind her.

"True, it is that you didn't say it. But your words and your body language hint it." Nicol said, "now come with me to the dining hall. I will escort you there."

"Never." Cagalli said defiantly.

"I was hoping that it didn't have to come to this. If you wander around the castle by yourself some of the other vampires might want to use you as let's say… A snack?" Nicol said. Cagalli gulped as Nicol continued, "I thought so."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Cagalli said bravely.

"Your arrogance is what will lead to your downfall Princess Cagalli." Nicol said.

As if an invisible hand was forcing her to grab Nicol's outstretched arm she did, "Hey! What's going on?" Cagalli protested as she was forced to walk. She tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She widened her eyes in shock.

I can't speak. It's like an invisible something is controlling my body, Cagalli thought.

"There, I knew you would see it my way." Nicol smiled.

I have to fight this; Cagalli thought as she looked at the organ, "Was that you playing the organ awhile ago?" Cagalli asked her voice returning.

"Yes, indeed it was." Nicol replied softly.

Cagalli finally clued in that he meant no harm and smiled saying, "You have a truly amazing gift."

Nicol looked down at her and smiled with his mouth closed so as not to startle Cagalli. Nicol lead her down a long corridor to a grand dining hall. It was bigger than two rose gardens put together! And Cagalli knew very well that the rose gardens of the palace extended farther than the eye could see. Her mother had planted many of them as a way to bring beauty back to the castle. The floor was covered in red carpet and a great mirror stood in a corner of the room. A long dining table sat there with plush red cushions for comfort. Tapestries of the color midnight blue hung from the ceiling. Paintings of the previous vampire lords hung on the left and right sides. Torches in between them gave the room an ominous setting. To complete the look a chandelier that was not lit hung in the middle of the dining table.

This place sure is very fancy even for two people dining here, Cagalli thought as she touched the diamond cross shaped broach on her dress.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Athrun's voice sounded.

Athrun stood there dressed in a black shirt this time with the crest of the Initial Death kingdom on it. He wore beige pants with the same black shoes. He walked over to Cagalli. Cagalli saw that there was something very strange about the way he walked. It was like he was floating over to her and not walking. Athrun kissed Cagalli's hand and placed a white lily flower in her dirty blonde hair. Taking her hand again he lead her over to the right side of the table.

"The guest of honor always sits to the right of the king." Athrun said as Cagalli gasped.

"So you're the vampire prince that kidnapped me!" Cagalli accused.

"Guilty as charged but that will be king now since my father is out of the picture." Athrun said.

Cagalli didn't even want to know what Athrun had done to his father just to become king. She looked away at the mirror on the other side and saw that she could not see Athrun's reflection in it.

"Why do you look away princess? Do I startle you?" Athrun asked.

"Truthfully yes." Cagalli said, "As a matter a fact I'm afraid of you… I'm afraid that you will take my life and that I will never even get a chance to say goodbye to my brother."

"Rest assured I will not take the gift of life from you." Athrun said.

"How do I know that for sure?" Cagalli asked.

"The cross shaped pendant you are wearing on your dress. I wouldn't give it to you now would I?" Athrun said, "now on to more pressing matters, like how beautiful you look in that dress."

Cagalli blushed at his compliment, "Thank you." She muttered.

Athrun pulled the chair out for her so that she could sit down. Cagalli sat down and watched as Athrun took a seat. This man or vampire or whatever he was, was not as cruel and as heartless as she thought he would be. He wasn't as scary either. He was actually handsome... Cagalli shook the thought off as the dark haired butler came and served them wine.

BACK TO THE KINGDOM OF HELIOPOLIS

It was now nightfall when Kira and Lacus arrived.

"Lacus?" the worried voice of her father cried as she jumped off the horse and into his arms.

"Father!" Lacus cried as she jumped into the arms of her father.

"You know you're not supposed to be out at this hour! The vampires could take your life in an instant." Siegel Clyne scolded his daughter.

"I'm sorry father." Lacus apologized as he put his green cloak around her.

"Now, now. Come inside before you catch a cold." Siegel Clyne said as he led his daughter into the castle.

Meanwhile Kira was trying to brush off all the maids that were fussing over him.

Why me? Kira thought.

"Please your highness! Let us give you something warm to wrap around yourself!" a green eyed brown haired girl said.

"No, I will be just fine Miriellia!" Kira insisted as he sneezed.

"You'll come down with a cold if you don't bundle up." Her boyfriend Tolle added.

Tolle and Miriellia had been going out for ages it seemed. Kira had known them pretty well and knew that they were so much in love that they would die for each other. Literally. Kira gave in as he was escorted to his chambers.

Meanwhile in their large estate inside the castle Lacus and her father were having a conversation.

"What were you doing with the king?" Siegel scolded his daughter.

"We were out for a stroll father. We didn't mean any harm. It's just that our king has been very troubled. Ever since his sister disappeared he has been very worried over her." Lacus explained.

"If I would have known any better there was something going on between you two." Siegel accused.

"No, the law of the land comes first and foremost." Lacus reasoned.

"I hope so." Siegel's voice said as it softened, "if you two were together… I just couldn't stand my only daughter being killed that's all."

"Father…" Lacus said as her voice brightened when she asked, "Shall we have a masked ball to lift his spirits?"

Siegel walked over to the window and said, "That's a wonderful idea."

To be continued… 

Preview: Lacus goes through a lot of trouble to put on a masked ball for the love of her life Kira. Meanwhile, Cagalli is still stuck at the Initial Death Palace. As she's there, she finds herself falling for the vampire king, our one and only Athrun. What will happen when Athrun confronts Kira the first time in a long time? And what's this about life and death?


	2. A Masked Ball Awaits

All is Fair in Love and War

CHAPTER 2:

Thus, the planning of the masked ball began. It had to go on without Kira's knowing so that it would be a surprise. The date was set on all Hollow's Eve otherwise known to us as Halloween. Lacus had no time for Kira lately and Kira was beginning to wonder why. Lacus had never avoided him that long before… Perhaps it was because of him confessing his love for her in the maze. Whatever the cause, it was deeply hurting him not to see his beloved.

AT THE INITIAL DEATH PALACE

Cagalli sat in her room thinking about what Athrun had told her. Athrun had said that in order to stop the fighting she must give him all of her trust and companionship.

What did he mean by companionship? Does he want me to side with him? In that case I will never join sides with him… Kira… Dear brother where are you? Cagalli thought as she walked towards the window and sighed.

It was raining outside.

"That's not fair sky. I'm the one who feels like crying." Cagalli whispered knowing that no one could hear her.

"And why would such a pretty face such as yours want to cry?" Athrun's voice asked.

Cagalli gasped and looked around. Standing there in the corner was Athrun.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Cagalli sighed.

"And why not? If I hadn't you would have been left here to cry alone." Athrun reasoned.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone." Cagalli snapped.

"But you're never alone in the palace. So many guards are keeping watch over you." Athrun said.

Cagalli turned around and snarled, "Yes, and peeping toms like you!"

"Now, now. Such language princess." Athrun chuckled.

"Don't you princess me! It's Princess Cagalli Yulla to you!" Cagalli shouted, "and if I wanted for someone to know how I'm feeling I would tell them! I don't need anyone to listen!"

"Come now." Athrun said as he walked behind her and hugged her waist, "you don't seriously mean that now do you?"

Cagalli pulled away and said, "Yes, I do. And what is it with you always walking behind me like that?"

"It is the vampires way of saying that I'm attracted to you." Athrun said taking her hand and kissing it.

Disgusted Cagalli pulled away and snarled, "You better find someone else. I'll never be interested in someone like you!"

"Now that's a lie." Athrun said.

"You lie! What do you know about me?" Cagalli screamed.

"Temper, temper. I know a lot about you from your body language. My eyes can see it all. After all, I have been alive for centuries." Athrun said.

"If you know so much about me then tell me what my body language is saying to you because right now I just want you to get the fuck away from me!" Cagalli screamed.

Athrun walked behind Cagalli yet again and took her left hand in his as he kissed her shoulder gently. Cagalli's body tensed up at his touch. He continued kissing her shoulder as she calmed down. He then worked his way up to her lower jaw line.

Damn it! Why do I feel so weak? Why can't I resist him? Cagalli thought as she gave into his touch.

Yes, that's it my dear, Athrun thought as he kissed her cheek.

"Allow me this dance." Athrun said.

"What dance?" Cagalli asked, "There's no music."

"As far as you can hear." Athrun smiled, "let us do a great waltz of happiness and peace shall we?"

He grabbed Cagalli's waist and took her hand in his as he twirled her around to the waltz. No music was heard anywhere but in Cagalli's mind she was trying hard to break free of his grasp. Every muscle in her body was telling her not to give in but her heart was. This time in her mind, she knew she wanted him. After much spinning she felt everything come to a stop.

"Why do you stop?" Cagalli asked, "You're such a wonderful dancer."

"The waltz has ended my dear." Athrun said. His green orbs were now staring into her amber ones, "Would you like another dance?" he asked as he dipped her.

She smiled at him and looked to the side at the mirror. There she saw that there was no reflection. All of a sudden she was brought back to her senses as she pushed Athrun away and said, "No, that is all for tonight."

"As you wish. Good night my Princess Cagalli Yulla." Athrun said bowing and disappearing into the night.

He landed in the lower chambers of the castle where his army was waiting. There, his commanding officer La Crueset and next in line Yzak with his two best soldiers Nicol and Dearka were waiting for him.

"Stage one of the plan is in motion." Athrun said.

"I'm surprised at you Athrun." Dearka smirked, "usually it doesn't take you longer than a day to seduce a woman. Especially a mortal."

Athrun glared at him and said, "There's something about that girl. There's this part of her that won't succumb to my power. She's quite a fighter."

"Besides that you'll be interested to know that the king will be having a masked ball." La Crueset said.

"Really?" Athrun asked slowly.

"What do you plan to do?" La Crueset asked.

"I think I'll pay him a little visit." Athrun smirked.

"Shall we assemble the troops?" Yzak asked excitedly.

"Not at all." Athrun said, "I have a plan using the king's sister as the bait. Yzak, Dearka and Nicol will all come with me as spies to oversee that everything goes well."

"Do we get to feast?" Yzak asked as he bared his fangs.

"No, we mustn't draw attention." Athrun said.

"So what's the plan?" Dearka asked.

BACK AT THE KINGDOM OF HELIOPOLIS

"Yes, there shall be tapestries of black and orange to go on the ceiling, as a part of the holiday." Lacus told Miriellia.

Lacus sighed. Planning a party as big as this one was a lot of hard work. She was already starting to feel the effects of fatigue on her body.

"The invitations have been sent out a month ago my lady." Tolle said.

"Thank you for the information. And the king has no idea?" Lacus asked.

"Not a clue." Kuzzey piped in.

"That will be all, thank you." Lacus said as she walked to find Kira.

It had been three weeks since she had spoken with him in a decent conversation. They always saw one another at afternoon tea and around the castle at lessons but they were not allowed to speak during those times. She wondered where she might find Kira at a time like this.

I know! He should be at the rose garden! Lacus smiled as she set off to find him.

The rose garden was very big and it would take a long time to find him. Lacus knew that he would be at his favorite spot where all the white roses and the fountain where the pink water lilies grew. It took her a time span of fifteen minutes to find him and when she did she found him talking to the prime minister's daughter Flay Allster. She hid behind some roses so as not to attract attention.

"So I will see you there at the masked ball right?" she laughed as she flipped her red hair.

"What masked ball?" he asked clueless.

"Don't be silly! The one that they've been planning for you for almost a month!" Flay laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Flay." Kira said.

"Of coarse you do! Unless it was a secret!" Flay said.

Lacus put her hand to her head, Oh no! Now Kira knows! All my hard work for nothing!

"Well you'll promise me a dance though right?" Flay asked.

Kira chuckled and said, "We'll see."

"Oh do say you will!" she begged.

"All right!" Kira agreed as she picked up her yellow dress, curtsied, then left.

Lacus stepped out from behind her hiding place and looked down towards the ground and curtsied.

"Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Yes, my lord." Lacus responded as she looked down to the ground.

"What is going on?' Kira asked.

"I believe I owe you an explanation." Lacus said.

"Yes, but that's not important. I'm just so glad that I have time to speak to you. We have never gone so long without speaking." Kira said.

"The reason is that I have been planning a masked ball for you." Lacus admitted, "When I saw how low your spirits were I wanted to help and lift them."

Kira smiled at how cute she looked at that moment, "Thank you Lacus but I really didn't need all of that. Every time I see you, I feel happier."

Lacus looked up surprised. As she did her green dress sparkled in the sunlight, "Your highness-" Lacus began to say as Kira cut her off.

"Your highness!" Tolle called.

"It seems I must go." Kira said as he kissed her hand. As he kissed her hand he left a small note in her hand and whispered, "Until we meet again."

Once far out of Lacus's earshot Tolle nudged Kira's arm and said, "So you and Lady Lacus got something going on huh?"

Kira blushed and said, "She is just a very dear lady friend of mine."

"I think there's something going on!" Tolle laughed then said, "Do you remember how we used to play together? All of us that is."

Kira looked up at the sky wistfully and said, "Yes, I remember. You always used to play with us. You and Miriellia, Sai and we would convince Kuzzey even... We weren't always together though and it was mostly Cagalli, Lacus and I."

"But when we did those were some fun times." Tolle laughed.

"Yes." Kira agreed.

Lacus walked around a corner of the rose garden and looked at the piece of paper that Kira had left in her hands. She opened it up inquisitive as to what was inside the note.

It read:

My dear lady, please if you have time meet me by the archery stables before the sunsets. I would like to show you something…

Lacus put a hand to her face and thought, why in heaven's name would he want to meet by the archery stables?

LATER ON THAT DAY:

Lacus changed out of her fancy attire and put on a simple red dress that hugged her body and showed off all of her curves. She put her hair into a half ponytail and tied a ribbon into it to complete the look. There, her dog Haru was following her. Lacus was looking up at the orange sky when all of a sudden Haru barked and ran to Kira. Haru jumped on Kira and barked as he licked his face. The force from Haru jumping onto Kira knocked him to the ground on his butt. Kira laughed and closed an eye as he let the dog's whiskers and tongue tickle his face.

"Haru!" Lacus scolded, "behave yourself!"

The dog gave a look like it was smiling and ran off towards Lacus's side. Kira still sat there on the ground gazing up at Lacus with his lilac eyes. He looked like a little boy just sitting there as if expecting something. Kira wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt and black pants with brown boots. His carrying case of arrows on his back and his bow completed the look of a hunter.

"My dear lady!" Kira exclaimed as he got up and bowed.

Lacus seemed taken aback and blushed a watermelon pink color, "You requested to see me, your majesty?"

"Yes, I want to teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow." Kira said.

"But I don't know the first thing about hunting! Much less bows and arrows!" Lacus protested.

Kira handed Lacus the bow and Lacus knowing that she couldn't refuse took it gingerly out of his hands. Next, Kira handed her an arrow as Lacus took it.

"Try and assemble it!" Kira laughed as Lacus tried to put the arrow in the right position to shoot.

Many attempts were made and non-prevailed. Kira smiled and got behind Lacus. He rose her right arm to make the arrow fit the bow in her other hand. Lacus felt uneasy about how close Kira's body was to her but the way his breathing seemed normal and calm Lacus also began to feel it. Taking a deep breath she then pulled the arrow back with Kira guiding her arm.

"Now shoot towards the target." Kira said as Lacus did her best to try and shoot it.

Since it was her first time the arrow sailed three feet in front of her causing Haru to run away from the arrow then back, this time barking ferociously at it. They chuckled as Lacus went to retrieve the arrow. Kira followed as they repeated what they were doing. This time Kira whispered in her ear, "You know why I brought you out here right?"

Lacus looked at him shocked. She should have known that Kira would pull a stunt like that. Why hadn't she seen it coming? The two of them practicing archery… Alone… Together in a secluded place.

"Kira I thought I knew you better than that." Lacus scolded.

"You did, because I wanted to ask you if you will accept my formal asking of you to be my girlfriend." Kira said blushing as he asked.

"I-I-I- don't know what to say…" Lacus stammered.

"Say you will." Kira whispered in her ear as his touch on her body increased.

Lacus let go of the arrow and this time it sailed all the way across the field still not hitting the proper target. Kira was now placing his hands on her slim waist. With all her soul Lacus wanted to be with him but she knew very well that she couldn't. Sighing she pushed Kira's hands away and walked towards the path she came from. Lacus then hugged her hands to her upper arms as she walked away.

"My dear lady! Did I offend you in any way?" Kira asked running after her.

"No, no, no. I'm flattered that you would choose someone such as I but I'm sorry I cannot." Lacus sighed.

"Forget the rules! I am king! I can change them if I desire!" Kira responded.

"But." Lacus protested as he took her tiny paler hand in his tan one.

"But nothing. The question is do you love me Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Yes! Yes! I do." Lacus repeated.

"Then let me prove my love to you the way you love me." Kira said as he kissed her cheek.

Lacus closed her eyes, her long eyelashes caressing her cheeks as she did. Knowing that she was indeed about to make a decision that she would regret later Lacus nodded her head and whispered, "I accept."

Kira leaned down and placed his forehead to hers as they stood there in the moments to come. As usual the General of his army Mu La Flaga and his fiancé Muru Ramiuos came forth from the path together broke their precious moments.

"What have we here?" Mu asked eyeing the couple standing before him as he came out from behind the bushes.

"We were just practicing archery." Kira tried to explain all in a jumble.

"Right and I suppose it is a hands on sport?" Mu teased.

A light red blush filled both Lacus and Kira's cheeks as Muru sighed and said, "Ah me! Young love…"

"You're the same as ever." Mu told his fiancé giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Why? Do you have any ideas on love?" Muru asked narrowing one of her eyes.

"The ideas I have aren't worth mentioning." Mu chuckled backing away as he looked at her up and down checking out every place that showed off a curve on her gray, white, and yellow dress, while he rubbed his chin.

"I kind of sensed that from you." Muru said calmly as Lacus and Kira burst out laughing.

Soon all four were standing there in a fit of giggles.

ALL HOLLOW'S EVE

"Is everything all ready?" Lacus asked her father.

"Yes, Lacus. I couldn't have done a finer job to plan this party." Siegel told his daughter, "Now, we are all here to enjoy."

Lacus nodded. It would be just like old times. She had begged Tolle, Miriellia, and Kuzzey to come with the arrangement that she would find them something gorgeous to wear. After much argument and persuasion they agreed. And even in the previous month Lacus had written to Sai and begged him to come along and join the party as well. Truthfully, Lacus had no idea if Sai would show up but she hoped that he would.

That night many torches and fireworks and laughter of all sorts lighted the castle. Guests arrived in their carriages.

Lacus was in a dressing room trying to smooth out her dress.

"That is enough Lacus. You look beautiful. And before I forget the king is requesting to enter the ballroom with you." Siegel told her.

"With me?" Lacus repeated.

"Come now. The king must not enter alone!" Siegel laughed, "It's only for a short time."

Lacus smiled and agreed. Outside they heard Miriellia fussing over Tolle as Tolle tried to use Kuzzey as a shield to protect himself from Miriellia's constant attempts to straighten his clothes.

"Tolle let me straighten your vest!" Miriellia argued.

"It's fine Mir!" Tolle protested.

"Hey! Why are you using me as a shield? What's up with that?" Kuzzey complained as a shoving noise was heard.

Lacus laughed at them then asked her father, "Who will you be entering with?"

"I will be entering with Duchess Badjerol." Her father said.

Lacus nodded. She knew that it would be another hour until Kira and her would make their way into the ballroom.

BACK AT THE INITIAL DEATH PALACE

Dear brother, Cagalli thought as she sobbed, I wish to see you again.

"Why the tears?" Athrun asked.

"Oh Athrun!" Cagalli sobbed as she ran up to him and embraced him.

Athrun hissed in pain as she pulled away blushing.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Cagalli said as she noticed that she was still wearing the cross shaped broach.

"I have come to ask you… Would you like to come to a masked ball with me?" Athrun asked.

"A masked ball?" Cagalli repeated.

"Yes, indeed. A masked ball, held in honor of your dear brother." Athrun whispered in her ear.

"My brother? You mean that I can see him?" Cagalli gasped.

"Yes, now get dressed." Athrun smiled as he handed her a silver ballroom dress and a mask, "hurry, time runs short. I cannot promise you that you will be able to speak to him but you will indeed be able to see him."

Cagalli nodded as she said, "Thank you Athrun."

Athrun smiled and went down to his chambers to get dressed as well. Tonight would be an especially fun masked ball. Yes, indeed it would be one to remember…

A half an hour later he saw Cagalli standing there waiting for him. She looked especially lovely in that dress.

"You look rather lovely." Athrun complimented her.

"Thank you." Cagalli said as he took her hand.

"May I ask you a question?" Athrun asked.

"Very well." Cagalli agreed.

"Have you ever been flying before?" Athrun asked her.

"No, is it possible?" Cagalli asked intrigued.

"Anything is possible when you're with me." Athrun whispered to her as he opened the bars to the window that were her prison.

Cagalli gawked in amazement as he took her hand. They walked out onto the balcony and Athrun looked at her.

"Athrun, I'm afraid." Cagalli said.

"Do not be." Athrun said, "All I need for you to do… Tell me that you trust me."

Cagalli nodded, took a deep breath and said, "I trust you."

Within the blink of an eye Cagalli felt herself being hurtled forward and being carried bridal style. When she began to see clearly again she looked down below her and saw that they were indeed flying. Cagalli grabbed onto Athrun tightly and admired the view below.

"I won't let you fall." Athrun reassured her.

Cagalli looked at Athrun pondering what would happen next. She still could not believe the night's events. Her… Cagalli was actually _flying_.

"Athrun it's amazing." Cagalli whispered in his ear, her warm breath tickling the sensitive lobe.

Athrun smiled mischievously and swooped down to the ground landing by the party.

"Why are we by the fountains?" Cagalli asked.

"Here we shall make our grand entrance." Athrun told her, the bright lights washing over his face.

"Doesn't the light hurt you though?" Cagalli asked.

"Not at all mademoiselle." Athrun said bowing.

Cagalli couldn't help but smirk at his charms. He took her hand yet again as they began to walk inside the ballroom. Her smiled faded when she realized who the vampire that was leading her into the ballroom was.

"Wait just a second!" Cagalli pouted pulling her hand out of his cold one.

"Yes?" Athrun asked as he faced her giving her a look of innocence. A look of fake innocence…

"You're the day walker aren't you? You're the spy that has been giving information to your kingdom! You're the reason why so many people have died!" Cagalli shouted, "Aren't you?"

Athrun looked away and said, "Those were darkened times of my past… When my father was forcing me to gather information so that he could wipe out all of the mortals. I never approved of his ways. So I killed him and became the new king of the Initial Death Kingdom. I did this in high spirits that the war would end. Many times I thought this war was about following the orders of your superiors but I was wrong. War is about peace that comes in the end when everyone feels safe…"

"Liar." Cagalli snarled, "you kidnapped me for another reason! Cut the shit and tell me what you really want!"

"You've caught me pretty early into the game… I'm impressed your highness." Athrun chuckled.

"What do you want?" Cagalli snarled, "You don't really like me do you?"

"Oh no, the fact that I am attracted to you is true. However, you and your brother have a special item placed deep within your bodies that only when joined together you both may forge." Athrun explained.

"And what does this item do?" Cagalli asked stepping back as she clutched her chest.

"It is called the Heart of Junius Seven." Athrun said.

"And what is it supposed to do?" Cagalli asked.

"It is a special talisman that will help all the mortals that have perished and those who are vampires to live again." Athrun said, "The one who makes the wish must be together with a vampire and a mortal. It was the only way that I thought of that could end this war…"

"And what if you're lying?" Cagalli asked.

"Why do you always presume that I lie?" Athrun asked then gave her a cold deathly glare, "Is it because I am not a mortal but a vampire?"

"No, that's not it at all." Cagalli whimpered protesting as Athrun walked in closer to her face.

"Then what?" Athrun asked. There was a long silence because Cagalli didn't answer and Athrun's once calm tone turned cold and harsh, "I thought so. And I thought that you would prove to be more open minded than most mortals…"

Athrun began to walk away as Cagalli held her arm. She felt ashamed that she had hurt Athrun's feelings but what was a poor girl to do?

"Athrun, wait!" Cagalli called as she held an outstretched hand. Athrun did not look back. He nodded so that his companions may enter the castle and infiltrate the area. In a desperate attempt to get him to come back Cagalli picked up her dress and ran after him. She grabbed his hand and looked down at the ground saying, "Athrun, I'm sorry I just-"

"You just what?" Athrun asked in a cold tone.

"I'm just so nervous and happy and confused at the same time. I really wish to see my brother…" Cagalli sighed, "then of coarse-" Cagalli didn't finish her sentence because Athrun's face was so close to hers she could feel his breath.

"I understand my dear princess… Do as you must but be back at the stroke of midnight." Athrun said as he pointed to the old clock tower in the distance.

"That's only an hour!" Cagalli protested.

"Hush now. An hour is better than none." Athrun reasoned.

"Very well." Cagalli said as she turned to walk inside.

"Oh yes, and my dear princess." Athrun said as he handed Cagalli her mask.

Cagalli smiled as she took it and said, "Thank you."

"I will await your return." Athrun said as he bowed.

Cagalli blushed and walked up to him. She placed her left hand on his cold, pale, cheek and said, "I trust you. Do not betray my trust."

Athrun gave a small smile as he inched towards Cagalli's face. Just before their lips met the royal trumpets sounded signifying the entrance of the king.

Curses! Athrun thought, and I was so close!

"I better be off then." Cagalli said.

She lifted her dress and made her way into the ballroom at a quick rate for her time would be running short.

Dear brother. Cagalli thought, I'm coming, please wait for me!

As Mu and Muru were bowing Mu felt the sudden presence of a vampire he had known all too well.

La Crueset is here? What would he be doing here at a time like this? Him coming here must mean he's up to no good; Mu thought a Muru gave him a confused look.

"Is everything all right?" Muru asked.

"I'll be fine." Mu lied as he scanned the ballroom.

His eyes fell upon the balconies just as La Crueset hid behind a pillar.

"So you sense my presence Mu La Flaga?" La Crueset muttered to himself as he fiddled with his mask.

Cagalli entered just as Kira was walking down the stairs. Cagalli put her mask on so as not to cause any ruckus and pushed her way through he crowd. There, walking down the stairs with Lacus was her brother. He wore the spectacular colors of gold, red and blue. A silver mask was upon his face, much like Cagalli's.

"Bow down to King Kira and Lady Lacus!" the royal announcer bellowed.

As in tradition Cagalli bowed with the crowd. Kira got to the center of the floor with Lacus. The waltz began as they cast a spell upon the floor with their dancing. Lacus's beautiful aquamarine dress flowed onto the floor like it was almost flying. She looked so beautiful there, dancing with Kira. The way her dress and small glittering jewels placed in her long flowing pink hair mesmerized the ballroom was unthinkable.

I knew they had it in for one another, Cagalli laughed to herself.

"What is wrong your majesty?" Lacus asked Kira.

"Nothing, I know that you have gone to so much troubles to plan this party and however I find myself thinking of my sister. Like she's here some how." Kira said, "I just cannot explain it."

"Do not worry my lord. I'm sure that you wish that she was here by your side." Lacus comforted Kira.

The waltz reached its climax and ended. The people of the ballroom clapped as everyone joined in to dance. Tolle and Miriellia were standing there in a corner dancing away as Kira and Lacus laughed and talked. Meanwhile on the upper balcony of the ballroom sat Dearka watching the crowd through his glittering gold mask. His eyes fell upon a brown haired, blue-eyed beauty dancing away with a darker brown haired boy. The way her orange dress sparkled in the lights was enough to make Dearka's mouth water.

Well, well, well, Dearka thought, what have we here? A beauty on the dance floor like no other. I must dance with her.

Unnoticed Dearka slithered his way down to the dance floor. Out of the darkness of the corner he emerged and walked towards the laughing, giggling couple. He tapped Tolle on the shoulders and asked, "May I cut in?"

Tolle gave Miriellia a confused look as Miriellia gave a small smile of approval and meaning that everything would be all right.

The two men bowed to one another as Dearka kissed Miriellia's hand.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Dearka asked her.

Miriellia smiled at him and politely said, "Yes, you may."

And with that he swept Miriellia into the most magical dance she had ever danced. They twirled and spun deeper into the dance floor when Miriellia complimented him by saying; "You're very light on your feet."

Dearka chuckled and replied, "You have no idea."

The reason why Dearka had taken Miriellia onto the dance floor so far was that indeed he was floating a few feet above the ground. All once throughout the waltz Dearka smiled and talked without showing his teeth. The waltz came to an end while Nicol slapped his head in disgust.

What a leech, Nicol thought as he watched them on the dance floor.

Yzak on the other hand was not enjoying himself one bit. He was craving blood and the fact that there were so many people there to drink from was very annoying. He was ordered to keep a close watch on Cagalli so that she wouldn't be able to speak to her brother, Kira. Cagalli had been trying desperately for the past half an hour to get to Kira. As usual, swarms of girls were flocking over him and giggling madly. While Yzak was following Cagalli he saw a red haired, blue-eyed girl in a satin pink dress speaking to an older man. She seemed angry and stormed off. In her fury, she ran into Yzak and fell to the ground.

Yzak was about to snap and say, 'Watch where you're going!' when he saw that her face seemed crestfallen and tear streaked. Cagalli took this time to push her way through the crowd even more. Yzak's heart softened a little.

Key word. _A little._

He then decided to help the poor damsel up off the floor. He lifted her up by her waist as she stammered, "Thank you."

"My name is Yzak." He told her.

"My name is Flay." She responded.

His cold icy blue eyes pierced her blue ones as they stared at one another for an instant. And then, as though nothing had happened, she left.

Pushing her way through the last bimbo around Kira, Cagalli took his arm and said, "We need to talk now."

"Miss? What are you doing?" Kira asked annoyed.

"Trust me, it's worth it." Cagalli said.

Her voice! She sounds like Cagalli! Could it be? Kira thought as she dragged him outside, the servants pushing away all the other girls.

Kira gave in and found that he was lead to the place where all the fire works would be lit at midnight, "Who are you strange maiden?"

"Who am I? It's a shame you don't know the voice of your sister." Cagalli said as she looked at him through her mask. Amber eyes met lilac in a fierce stare down battle, "this is ridiculous. I'm taking off my mask."

Cagalli undid the straps of her mask and revealed her identity to Kira.

"C-Cagalli?" Kira stammered, dumbfounded at the site in front of him.

"Kira!" Cagalli smiled as her eyes became glassy. She jumped on him with great force as she cried, "Oh Kira! I was so scared! I'm just so glad to see you!"

"Cagalli! Are you all right? Did they treat you fine?" Kira asked.

"Yes, they treated me very well! The vampire prince Athrun! He kidnapped me! Well, I guess I should say king, but he said that we posses the key to ending the war! It was something about the heart of Junius Seven! That it's a talisman and will help all vampires become mortal! Athrun said that is the only way that the war would end!" Cagalli said in a jumble.

"Did you say Athrun?" Kira asked grabbing her shoulders, "Cagalli what is all this nonsense you're talking about?"

"Please Kira you have to believe me! My time is short! I have to meet Athrun back at the place he dropped me off!" Cagalli said frantically.

"Cagalli… You don't have to go back with him…" Kira said.

"Please, just do as I say and find as much information on the Heart of Junius Seven as possible." Cagalli pleaded, "something terrible will happen and I don't want this place to become a battlefield because of one silly girl…"

"This is crazy talk!" Kira said.

"I know! But what other options do we have?" Cagalli asked as she embraced Kira again, "I'm just so glad that I got to meet with you again dear brother."

"Please do not go." Kira begged.

"I must." Cagalli said as she handed him her mask, "take this as proof that I was here and it was never your imagination. You never know what the vampires will plan."

A bolt of thunder was heard as he felt Cagalli being yanked out of his arms. She screamed as Kira ran after her and shouted, "Cagalli!"

Out of nowhere Athrun appeared upside down as he stared at him in the face.

"Well, hello there my liege. Long time no see…" Athrun murmured.

"What have you done with my sister?" Kira screamed.

Athrun turned right side up and stood on the ground and shook his finger "tsking".

"I do not have time for our childhood games anymore!" Kira shouted.

"Follow me." Athrun smirked as he ran into a maze.

"Bastard!" Kira shouted as he ran into the maze after Athrun.

FLASHBACK

"Let's play hide and seek! And Kira is it!" a young ten year old Kuzzey suggested.

All seven of the kids were playing in the maze as usual and where laughing madly.

"Kira's it!" Sai shouted.

They all ran away as Kira complained, "Why do I have to be it?" then placed a silly grin on his face as he began laughing, "Ready or not here I come!"

Kira began running through the maze but instead got lost. After awhile of looking for everyone Kira began to wonder, am I lost?

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" a young Kira called out.

He heard rustling in the bushes as he smiled and looked into them.

"Found you!" he called but he didn't find any one of his seven companions. Instead he found a pale midnight blue haired boy sitting there afraid. He could tell because he was shaking, "Come on out. I won't hurt ya."

Kira offered his hand to the boy who just looked at it.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked looking at his hand trying to figure out what was wrong, "Come on out and play with us."

The boy sitting there gave a small smile and stepped out into the sunlight. The sun washed over his pale and delicate features as the boy asked, "What now?"

"Now, we go find everyone else and the next round you're it!" Kira laughed.

"What do you mean I'm it?" the boy asked.

PRESENT DAY

As Kira ran his mask fell off. Kira didn't care as he tried to catch up with Athrun. Athrun seemed to drift farther and farther away, but each time Kira thought he lost Athrun, he would be there waiting for him. Finally, he reached an end to the maze and in the forest sat Athrun against a tree waiting for him.

"Come Kira!" Athrun's voice beckoned. Gulping Kira walked into the forest letting the total darkness embrace him. His heart raced a little faster as everything seemed to slow down. "Not so bad Kira!" Athrun's voice chanted.

"Show yourself Athrun! And give me back my sister!" Kira shouted.

Athrun appeared in front of him and pinned Kira to the tree, Athrun's hand over Kira's mouth so that no sound would escape. Athrun's grip was so hard he was literally suffocating Kira.

"Nod your head if you wish for me to remove my hand from your mouth." Athrun commanded.

Kira tried the best he could to nod as Kira snarled, "Where is my sister?"

"Come now. I have brought my childhood friend out here and all you can ask is; where is my sister?" Athrun mocked.

"Like I said Athrun, I have no time for your childish games." Kira said.

"Oh don't worry. We'll go through childhood again Kira… Except in a more adult manner…" Athrun cooed.

"Bite me." Kira spat.

Athrun became angered and said; "Now you don't really wish that now do you? Your sister answered with the same answer. The same fire that burns in her eyes burns in yours." Athrun then went up to Kira's neck and whispered, "three sips and a taste of my blood is all I need to turn you."

"Then why don't you do it?" Kira threatened, "Like you said so many years ago…"

Athrun gave a heartless laugh and said, "I don't want you to suffer this cursed life. No one should suffer this life. It is a curse to be a vampire. True it is that we are granted immortality but many are not able to walk in the day now can they?"

"Cut the bull shit Athrun what do you want?" Kira asked as Athrun pinned both of Kira's arms above his head.

"You know very well what I want Kira." He purred, his green orbs piercing into Kira's.

Kira became transfixed with Athrun. The way his midnight blue hair shone with the little moonlight that fell through the trees. And the way Athrun's eyes looked into the depths of Kira's soul. Kira all of a sudden Kira felt himself get very weak. His knees buckled as he moaned, "Damn it Athrun. What are you doing to me?"

"Calm down now my dear prince…" Athrun said as he licked the cranny of Kira's neck.

Kira's body was rivaling against his touch. He wanted Athrun to stop but he couldn't find his voice. His body was giving into Athrun's touch. Kira let out a sigh of relief.

"Athrun… Don't stop. It feels so good." Kira moaned.

Athrun smirked and asked, "Do you like it when I do this?" as he sucked on Kira's ear lobe.

Kira's ears were ringing as his heart beat faster. Why was it that his childhood friend was making him feel so good? Wasn't this against nature? Wasn't wrong for the both of them to be together like this? Whatever the case Kira didn't care as he slid down the tree trunk succumbing to Athrun's growing touch. Athrun breathed on his neck and inched towards Kira's face. He gave a small shy peck at first and then claimed Kira's lips as his own. Without another thought he attacked them fervently. Athrun pulled away to admire his work to find Kira with his eyelids drooping with pleasure and his half parted mouth panting and begging Athrun to taste him. The sweat beads were beginning to build up against both bodies. (Whoever knew that vampires could sweat? ) Athrun let go of Kira's arms. Kira seized the opportunity to be in control and grabbed Athrun's face and pulled it to his.

Athrun then began to unbutton Kira's pants and his own. Kira, following his example began to unlace Athrun's shirt.

This is too perfect. Him underneath me like this. My pleasures growing with the man I want to touch. The crave to feel him is starting to get unstoppable, Athrun thought as they momentarily broke their kiss so that Athrun could remove his shirt.

"Why Athrun?" Kira groaned.

"I'll tell you why. There's no one in this world more perfect than you…" Athrun huskily replied removing Kira's fine embroidered shirt.

With even more force Athrun grabbed Kira's shoulders and pinned them to the ground as he bent down and licked Kira's already hard nipple. Kira tried to bite back a moan but failed as he arched his back in pleasure. Athrun pinned Kira back to the ground and whispered, "Behave yourself now."

"Damn it Athrun, just take me already. Stop teasing!" Kira pleaded.

"You look cute when you're like that." Athrun chuckled as Kira attacked Athrun's mouth again.

With another swift movement Athrun ground his hips against Kira's. Kira felt the kiss break as Athrun sucked on his bottom lip. He felt an immense heat grow in his lower region, his desire for Athrun growing. Athrun could feel his region burn with the same passion as Kira sweat even more. Kira backed away and began kissing Athrun's shoulders biting down on them slightly, leaving his marks. Athrun bit down on his tongue to try and stop a low-pitched moan from escaping his throat. He managed to hold it back as he resisted the temptation to bite Kira and draw blood. Kira ran his fingers through Athrun's damp hair.

As Kira touched him he seized the opportunity to slip his hand underneath Athrun's pants and down to the lower region. In another motion Kira grabbed Athrun's throbbing manhood and began pumping it in rhythm to their bodies. It was now Athrun's turn to resist the urge to take Kira's virginity right then and there.

Athrun pulled away from Kira and said, "Not right now Kira. Until a later time."

"No Athrun!" Kira begged as he pressed Athrun's lips to his own.

"In this quiet night! I'm waiting for you! Forgetting the past! And thinking of you!" a sweet voice began singing.

Athrun's spell was broken as Kira fell onto the ground and fainted. Grabbing his shirt off the ground Athrun put it on and kissed Kira's lips gently as he whispered, "Until next time my king… My prince…"

"Time passes by. And memories fade, but time can't erase the love that we've made!" the familiar voice of Lacus Clyne sang, "and the stars in the sky, that I wish upon can't bring you back to my side… Though you're not here with me, I dream of the day we'll meet again. Hold me close o deep in your heart I will find you no matter where I have to go and dream of me for I will be there Follow the stars that gleam… Into the quiet night!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED! PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME! THE SONG THAT LACUS SANG BELONGS TO BANDAI ONLY!**_


	3. Dark Mazes and Morning Surprises

ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR 

CHAPTER 3:

"Kira! Kira! Kira where are you answer me!" Lacus cried out in the dark maze.

Athrun had one more thing to do before he left that night, and it was to make the prime minister's daughter Kira cared for like a friend, seduce him and not even know what she did and make sure that Lacus Clyne would find out. Yes, even if it was twisted and cruel he would do it. In doing what he did to Kira, Athrun knew that it was Kira that carried the other half of the Heart of Junius Seven. He knew because if the talisman was in that person's body he would regain some warmth to his body and he would feel his dead heart beat again, but only just. However, it was fun while it lasted. He appeared in front of Lacus and Flay saying, "Hello there Lady Lacus Clyne and Miss Flay Allster."

"You!" Lacus gasped, "you're that boy that Kira used to play with! It's you! You're Athrun!"

"Guilty as charged." Athrun chuckled.

"What happened to Kira? And what are you doing here?" Lacus asked.

"What's going on?" Flay asked frightened.

"I'll tell you on one condition." Athrun said.

"Please tell me! He's been missing for over an hour!" Lacus begged.

"Do agree to my condition?" Athrun asked.

"It depends on what it is. I'm not as naïve and as stupid as many people may presume I am." Lacus said.

"Well, either way it doesn't matter because you will agree whether or not you like it or not." Athrun said.

He sped up and grabbed her wrist as she shouted, "What are you doing? Unhand me Athrun!"

"Forgive me, my lady." Athrun said as he bit down onto her wrist.

Lacus flinched in pain as she began struggling, "Please don't!"

"Too late." Athrun said, "this is a temporary slumber spell."

"Stop!" Lacus cried as tears fell down her cheeks, "Run Miss Flay!"

Flay couldn't move because she was somehow frozen to the spot with fear.

My feet, Flay thought as she stood there shaking uncontrollably, I can't move them! I can't move my body!

He waited until Lacus stopped struggling and gave her his command, "Through this whole night you shall fall into a deep slumber. In the morning when you awake you will go to Kira's room and find him there."

"No, I will not let you take control of me!" Lacus cried.

"Silence songstress!" Athrun commanded as she immediately began falling under his spell.

"I won't let you command me as you wish!" Lacus groaned as she took out prayer beads from a pocket in her dress, "be gone vampire!"

Athrun hissed and did nothing as he knocked the beads out of her hands, "You will do as I command." Lacus's eyes closed as she slipped into his arms sleeping peacefully.

"Stop it!" Flay shouted finding her voice.

Athrun smiled evilly at her and said, "Now, now, my dear. I have some use for you."

"No!" Flay shouted as she began to run away, or at least try to.

Athrun stepped in front of her and bit down on her wrist too. Flay began losing strength immediately as Athrun whispered, "Get the king drunk and seduce him."

"Yes." Flay muttered as her eyes went blank.

"Go to him in the forest where he lays under a tree." Athrun smirked as she walked through the maze looking for Kira.

Athrun then took off, to find Cagalli waiting there at the fountains for him. All of a sudden a surge of guilt flowed through his body as he looked upon her gentle face. She was so innocent… So pure… And after what he did to Kira he somehow felt ashamed. Cagalli looked to the side and saw Athrun. She gave a small smile and said, "Hello Athrun."

"Hello, princess." Athrun said.

When Athrun didn't smile Cagalli asked, "What's wrong Athrun?"

"Nothing. Shall we get going now?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded her head and said, "Thank you for tonight Athrun. I had a wonderful time."

Athrun nodded and didn't make eye contact with her. Meanwhile in the ballroom Tolle and Miriellia were dancing away again. Kuzzey was standing by the wall sipping punch when he noticed a familiar sandy haired boy in a black mask and black costume at the head of the stairs.

Kuzzey thought that this man looked rather familiar and walked towards him. The sandy haired boy seemed to be searching around the castle for someone when Kuzzey tapped him on the back.

"Yes?" the man replied.

"Is that you Sai?" Kuzzey asked hopefully.

"Yes, indeed I am Sir Sai and who might you be?" he asked politely.

"Sai! It's me Kuzzey! It's been a long time old friend!" Kuzzey laughed.

"Kuzzey is that really you?" Sai asked.

"In the flesh." Kuzzey laughed as they bowed and then shook hands warmly.

"What have you been doing in the time that I have gone off to a far away land to study?" Sai asked.

"Nothing much, but something tells me that you didn't come here just for the party." Kuzzey grinned.

"You caught me there. As a matter a fact I was searching for the prime minister's daughter. Miss Flay Allster." Sai blushed.

"After all these years, you still like her!" Kuzzey laughed.

"Well, I have never been able to love another woman except her." Sai said, "I'm getting old and I need to carry on my family name."

"Right there. We're all sixteen! We still have some years to go!" Kuzzey laughed.

Dearka saw the clock going to turn midnight and wanted a last dance with the fair maiden in the orange dress. He saw Tolle dancing with her again and he crept down to the dance floor again. He tapped Tolle on the back and asked politely, "May I have one last dance with her?"

Tolle gave an annoyed sigh and nodded as Dearka swept Miriellia off her feet once again.

"You really like to dance with me don't you?" Miriellia whispered.

"Of course! I haven't seen a fairer maiden than you in all my years." Dearka said.

"Well, that's very nice of you to say, but I'm engaged to Tolle. We'll be wed this summer." Miriellia said.

This statement hurt Dearka a lot as he asked, "You never told me your name."

"My name is Miriellia." She answered looking deep into his light violet eyes.

The waltz ended as Dearka said, "Until next time my lady." He kissed her hand respectfully and walked away.

"Wait!" She cried, "You never told me your name!"

A big crowd started to gather in front of her as she tried to get to him. When the crowd cleared the young man that Miriellia danced with was nowhere to be found.

He was a strange fellow. I never saw his face, Miriellia thought as she looked around for Tolle, there was something about his eyes though… They seemed sad and lonely… Like they were crying out for help.

"Mir!" Tolle smiled grabbing her arm, "it's almost midnight! I want us to be together when we take our masks off!"

Miriellia smiled back as she remembered her old nickname, "You never fail to surprise me Tolle."

"And you never cease to be beautiful." Tolle smiled warmly.

"Tolle, I cannot wait to be wed this summer. Even if it is just a small wedding based on a servant's work I love you." Miriellia whispered in his ear.

"Hear! Hear!" the royal announcer shouted on the stand, "it is now precisely one minute before midnight! Be ready to remove your masks!"

Everyone in the crowd giggled and reached up to their faces to begin to untie their masks. The clock started dinging on the stroke of midnight as everyone removed their masks. It was tradition that when the king removed his mask that everyone applaud for him but Kira was nowhere to be found.

"Somebody help!" Flay shouted as she ran into the dead silent ballroom.

"What is it Flay?" Sai asked as he ran up to her.

"Sai?" Flay asked flabbergasted.

"Let go of me! The king is in trouble! I found Lady Lacus unconscious in the maze and King Kira in the forest!" Flay panted.

Servants immediately came rushing to Flay's aide as Sai noticed two small punctures on her right wrist.

"Flay!" Sai said grabbing her arm as he tried to look at her wrist.

Flay pulled away and said, "Let go of me Sai. I do not wish to speak with you."

Sai stood there hurt as Flay lead the servants towards Lacus and Kira. When Sai got there he looked at Lacus's wrist. Sure enough the same punctures that he spotted on Flay's wrist were on Lacus's.

"Vampires." Sai said.

"What shall we do?" Miriellia asked.

"Nothing. She will wake in the morning. This vampire only drew enough blood to render her unconscious. He didn't intend to kill her." Sai said.

"Sai, how do you know this?" Kuzzey asked.

"While I was away studying, I came across a very smart and well known doctor. He had studied vampires and taught me a little about them." Sai explained.

"I cannot believe this has happened!" Miriellia said as she put her hand to her mouth about to cry, "I should have come with her when she went out to look for our king!"

"It seems that she put up a struggle." Sai added as he took prayer beads off the floor, "and it also appears that the vampire was strong enough to knock the beads out of her hands."

"It's okay Mir." Tolle said as he pulled her into an embrace.

A series of servants came out of the forest holding an unconscious Kira.

"What exactly were you studying Sai?" Tolle asked.

"Medicine. I want to become a doctor." Sai explained, "anyway, the best thing for both of them to do is to get some rest."

"What happened Flay?" Siegel asked Flay.

"Well, I was upset from something that my father told me and Lacus came out here to comfort me. While we were on a stroll, a vampire came out of the forest. He attacked Lacus and Lacus told me to run, and so I did." Flay stammered and started to cry.

"This is awful. I hope that Kira will be all right." Tolle said.

IN THE SKY SOMEWHERE

"Athrun, is there something wrong? If there is I want to know what's on your mind. In order for us to trust each other…" Cagalli said as Athrun kept ignoring her, "Stop ignoring me! What's your problem?" she then began to hit his shoulders with her tiny fists.

"Nothing is my problem!" Athrun snapped.

"Yes, there is! Why don't you trust me?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun gave a bitter chuckle as he said, "You're very funny princess. You don't trust me, however you want me to trust you? Now that is very amusing."

Cagalli blushed and said, "There's bigger things in this world than you or I and if we want peace ever to come then we should stop our twisted thinking should we not?"

Athrun looked as Cagalli and smiled sincerely for the first time in decades, "I believe you're right."

"You should smile more often. I'm sure that everyone would like it." Cagalli said.

"No smiling in front of my army." Athrun laughed, then added, "What do you say we take a little detour?"

"A detour?" Cagalli asked.

"Let's go!" Athrun said as he turned his direction.

In a matter of seconds they were standing in a forest.

"Why are we here?" Cagalli asked.

"Come with me and you'll see." Athrun said as he took her hand and lead her towards a cliff.

Overlooking the cliff was both kingdoms. Cagalli could see the fireworks going off and the many lights that surrounded the castle. It looked happy and cheerful with all the activities going on. Cagalli then looked at the Initial Death Palace that was dark and gloomy. The exact opposite of her home. It had dark figures that Cagalli couldn't make out.

"Athrun, this view is amazing." Cagalli breathed.

"I think so as well. Imagine if our kingdoms didn't have to fight any longer." Athrun whispered.

"I would like that very much." Cagalli smiled.

"So would I my princess, so would I." Athrun told her.

"I could stay here forever." Cagalli sighed as she rested her head on his strong shoulder.

One day, he thought, I will stand beside you as a mortal…

Athrun snaked his hand into hers as they let the gentle, fall air toy with their hair. Cagalli got a grip on herself as she said, "Um, we should go now."

She looked away blushing madly as Athrun whispered, "All right."

Once Athrun landed on the balcony he began to walk inside but Cagalli just stood there admiring the stars. She breathed in the fresh air as Athrun returned to her side.

"I love the stars. Look how bright they are." Cagalli smiled.

"Make a wish and it might come true." Athrun suggested as Cagalli put her hands together in a praying motion and closed her eyes.

She then sat down on the ground and said, "Do you like the stars Athrun?"

"Yes, I do enjoy them when I get to glance at them, from time to time, on nights such as these." Athrun admitted.

Athrun, then sat down next to her as they gazed up at the stars.

"I'm glad that I can spend time with you like this." Cagalli sighed.

"As am I, princess." Athrun said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Cagalli then, rested her head on his shoulder as she slowly fell asleep.

:KINGDOM OF HELIOPOLIS:

One lilac orb slowly opened. Kira lay there for a few seconds wondering where he was. His vision was blurry at first but he blinked several times and took in his surroundings. He was in his bed and had red velvet blankets covering his body. He sighed and closed his eyes again. When he opened them again he saw that his bed drapes were being pulled aside.

He noticed that he was in his room. The familiar stone walls and tapestries that hung there were a dead give away. A warm fire heartily crackled as Kira noticed the maiden who was pulling aside his bed drapes. It was Flay, but what was she doing in his room?

What happened? All I remember is Athrun… Kira said as he remembered the touch of Athrun's lips against his. After that his memory was clouded and blurry. Kira held his head and thought, My head hurts, but why?

"Hello there my king." Flay giggled.

She was wearing the most revealing thing the Kira had ever seen in his life. She had on a see through, white, night gown. Her hardened nipples pierced through the gown.

"Flay Allster? What are you doing here?" Kira asked taking his hand down from his temples.

"Here, drink this." Flay said as she handed him a flask, "it should help you feel better. After all, you've been through an ordeal."

Kira absentmindedly took the flask and took a sip from it. He coughed because the liquor in it was so strong.

"What is it?" Kira coughed.

"Only the finest vodka for the finest king." Flay giggled.

"How long have I been out?" Kira asked.

"Only an hour. It is now only the middle of night." Flay said.

"What about the party?" Kira asked, "It is still going on?"

"Yes, but Sai advised that you rest. So why don't we have our own party? In here?" Flay suggested.

Kira knew what that meant as Flay rose a flask to him. Kira followed the example and said, "To peace."

"To peace." Flay repeated as she took a long sip from the flask. She started coughing as she said, "My this is rather strong!"

They finished their first glass and started on the second. After that Kira lost track of time and kept drinking another and another. For some reason, he just couldn't stop. Soon enough he was drunk and laughing stupidly.

"Let us have some more fun!" Kira laughed as he jumped on top of Flay.

"I think we shall." Flay laughed as she put his hand on her breast.

Kira leaned down and kissed her and then slipped his tongue in her mouth. They began a heated kiss as Flay began to unbutton Kira's night shirt as well. Kira gently stroked her breasts and then snaked his way down to her womanhood. Flay let out a squeal of delight as she enjoyed his touch. Kira was now unable to withstand his own weight and rolled over leaving Flay to get on top of him. After that Kira did no more. He just enjoyed himself as he entirely submitted himself completely.

:MORNING:

Kira awoke with the worst headache he felt in his whole life.

Damn it, Kira thought as his vision cleared.

His eyes fell upon the empty bottles of liquor on his bed and floor. He looked down at his body to see that he was completely naked. He quickly covered himself with a cast aside sheet. Groggily he walked around and found a white, women's night gown on the floor.

How did this get here? He thought as he looked at his bed. There, lying there fast asleep was a nude Flay Allster, What have I done?

"Your highness!" he heard Lacus's voice cry down the hallway.

Before he had any time to react he saw the doors to his chamber fly open. There, was a horrified Lacus Clyne staring at the bed. Lacus's chest heaved up and down as she grabbed onto her pink night gown. The fair maiden's usual perfect hair had bed head and her make up had not been yet applied. Her heart stopped at that moment causing her to step away slowly and begin to cry. She could not believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Why?" she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you to all those that reviewed! It means a lot! Oh yes, and I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! More funness coming up in later chapters!


	4. Stranger on the Balcony

_**ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR**_

_**AN: **SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG! I PRESENT TO ALL MY BEAUTIFUL AND FABULOUS FANS: CHAPTER 4 OF ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!_

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Lacus wait!" Kira cried holding out his hand to her as he watched her run down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Flay asked groggily.

She blinked a few times and looked around. When, she looked at herself she saw that she was completely nude and covered herself with the blankets around her. Kira just stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do.

"Lacus…" Kira whimpered as he fell to the floor and started to sob.

"Why are we both here like this?" Flay whimpered, "and why do I feel so awful?"

She dreaded the answer only to pull out an empty liquor bottle from under the covers where she sat.

"Damn it!" Kira sobbed.

"Did we?" Flay stammered already knowing the awful truth, "No! This didn't happen! I don't even remember anything from last night!"

"Get out!" Kira shouted glaring at her.

"But your highness! I'm not even dressed!" Flay protested.

"Do you want your father to see what has happened here?" Kira shouted as he stood up, shakily.

Flay began to cry as she tried to get out of the bed. Slowly and painfully, she walked towards the doors. Flay picked up her nightgown and put it on. Then, she took the blanket and wrapped it around herself. Flay felt so hurt. She felt so hurt emotionally and physically. She was hurt because a friend of hers had taken advantage of her and rid her of her virginity. More tears fell out of Flay's eyes as she grabbed her abdominal area. She had the worst pain in the world and she wanted to just fall off the face of the Earth.

Kira on the other hand was fighting a battle with himself he knew he could not win. The guilt was creeping over him. He only remembered bits and pieces of what had happened the night before. Flay had intoxicated him with all the liquor and then seduced him… Taken advantage of him in his non-righteous state. True, he did admit having sex felt very good. Kira could still remember Flay's tight, heated walls, engulfing his manhood as she drove him wild, making him beg for more and more. What would Kira say to Lacus now? What would he do? She would never forgive him. Lacus loved him so much… More than anything in the world. And now she was gone. He had betrayed her love and trust.

He walked across his large chamber and found that a bath had been prepared for him. It was hot and steamy. It was built like a pool except it was dug into the ground. Patterns of mermaids and portraits of them hung in the grand bathroom. Letting the sheet fall to the floor Kira stared at his reflection in the bubbles that were foaming in the water. Without another thought he waded into the water and let the hot, steamy substance engulf him in a world of bliss. As Kira bathed he felt a little cleaner… While Kira was swimming in the pool he thought about what he would say to Lacus. She probably didn't want anything to do with him.

How could something so right have turned out so wrong? Kira thought as he let himself sink into the steamy water.

The water made him feel so peaceful. Kira let the water bring a false calm to him. Kira needed the calm, even if it was for a little while. Soon enough Kira needed air and jumped back up to the surface.

: AS MIRIELLIA AND TOLLE WALK DOWN THE HALLWAY:

"That was the best party ever!" Miriellia giggled.

"Yeah! I'm so glad that Lady Lacus talked us into coming." Tolle agreed.

Miriellia smiled at Tolle and leaned up to give him a small peck on the lips. Their "little world for two" was broken when they heard the sound of light footsteps coming towards them. Miriellia looked just in time to see a mess of long pink hair run past them.

"Lady Lacus!" Miriellia called as she watched Lacus run down the hallway.

Lacus didn't even bother to look back. Her heart was forever broken. And she knew the kind, yet sensible words of Miriellia could not soothe her. She didn't want to see Kira either…

I know! I'll go on that trip with Duchess Badjerol to England to study. She invited me a while ago. I hope she still accepts my formal agreement to go with her. Lacus thought.

:AS SIEGEL CLYNE TALKS WITH AZREAL:

"Don't you understand?" the blonde haired man with piercing blue eyes argued, "If we don't kill all the vampires first they'll kill us! They'll wipe out man kind!"

"I don't see why the vampires would want to wipe out their food supply. Besides that our numbers are declining. You are second in command next to Lt. La Flaga! So if I were you I would watch your tongue! Lt. La Flaga and I make these decisions alone!" Siegel Clyne spat.

"If I were in charge we would be fighting night and day!" Azreal shouted back.

"The word is _IF_ you were in charge. And quite frankly you are not in charge. I call the shots. Now be gone from my sight! This is a pointless conversation! Nothing you can say or do will make me change my mind of what will be coming next! As of right now, we need to focus on rebuilding our economy!" Siegel Clyne said, "now be gone!"

Azreal strutted away angrily thinking, You won't be calling the shots much longer Siegel Clyne! My men and I will make sure of that…

A slam was heard through the empty halls. Siegel Clyne then sank into his chair. The aging man rubbed his temples, stress overwhelming him.

"I'm too old for this…" He muttered.

:WHILE SAI WALKS DOWN THE HALLWAY:

"Today is the day I ask Flay for her to be mine!" Sai hummed.

He was dressed in his best clothing and was waiting for Flay to walk out of the room she was "supposed" to be in. Instead he found her holding onto the stone bricks of the corridor for support. She looked very pale and tired.

"Miss Flay!" Sai shouted.

Flay only saw a blur of Sai and felt herself fall to the floor, "Please help me. I feel so sick…" she muttered.

"I will! Don't worry! I'll take care of you." Sai said.

"Thank you." Flay sighed as she tried drifting off to sleep in Sai's arms.

The next time she awoke, she found herself in the comfort of a bed that was hers for the time being. This time she was feeling a little better. Her headache had subsided and so did her pain. Flay scooted over to the curtains that prevented the light from entering where she slept. She loved the light and was intent on letting the light wash over her pale skin. With one, shaky, pale, sickly hand she pulled the drapes. On the balcony she saw the platinum blonde that she ran into last night.

"I've gotta be dreaming to be seeing this." Flay rambled as she rubbed her eyes.

Her eyes opened again as she saw that he was still there.

What does he want? Flay thought as she slipped into the slippers by her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Flay demanded.

He didn't speak for a moment then replied, "I see that you're in pain. I can make the pain go away."

"There's no way you could do that." Flay scorned.

Yzak pulled out a flask and said, "Drink this and you will feel better."

Flay eyed the flask and asked, "You're standing here on my balcony, uninvited and you're giving me something to make me feel better? Please! This is too convenient. What do you really want?"

"Suit yourself. Your loss." He said as he jumped off the balcony.

Flay widened her eyes in shock, "How did you do that?"

"One day you will know." Yzak responded.

A gust of wind swept over them making Flay shut her eyes. When she opened her stunning sea blue eyes she saw that the platinum blonde was nowhere to be found. The flask he left her was a regular tin one. Inside a liquid fizzed and bubbled.

This doesn't look very welcoming… Flay thought, but if it kills me, it's better than living a tormented life right now.

Flay shut her eyes tight and gulped the liquid down her throat.

"Flay no!" someone shouted.

Everything became blurry as she jumped up. Flay began panting. She saw that it was now dark outside.

"Flay wake up!" someone said as they shook her shoulders gently.

Flay opened her eyes to see Sai sitting there in a chair next to her.

"What happened?" Flay asked, "Where is that boy?"

"What boy? There was no one in here. I was here with you the whole time. I think you were just having a nightmare. I shook you so that you would wake up." Sai explained.

Flay flinched in pain as she held her head. A warm towel that was supposed to be cold was all she felt.

I could have sworn that he was here, Flay thought.

"Thank you for taking care of me Sai." Flay sighed as she looked at him.

Sai blushed and said, "No, you really don't have to thank me."

"Would you mind leaving for a little while?" Flay asked wryly, "I am in need of a bath. I haven't bathed in a day."

"Yes of course!" Sai said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Sai was unaware of Flay's intentions. Once Sai shut the door to her chamber Flay opened the glass doors to the balcony. She walked over to the edge and looked down. She was very high up. It would be so easy to just jump off and end it all and yet something was holding her back. She felt a familiar gust of wind pass her. Flay turned around to see the platinum blonde again. His silhouetted figure stood there on her balcony bathed in the full moon's light. He was wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt, and black pants with knee high black boots.

She began to laugh nervously, "This is another dream right? I'm going to wake up into reality. I'd like to wake up now!"

"You're a crazy girl, you know that. You don't even know what is real and what's not." Yzak mocked.

"Get off my balcony! Get away from me before I call the guards!" Flay threatened.

"I come to visit you and all you can say is fuck off? I thought the daughter of the prime minister would have more manners than that." Yzak scoffed.

"Listen, buddy! I'm in no mood for your games! I feel awful and I've been through way too much! A lot has happened to me and I would appreciate it if you would just leave! I don't know how you got up here, just go!" Flay snapped.

"I can ease your pain." Yzak offered.

"No, you can't. No one can." Flay replied back bitterly.

"Drink this." Yzak said handing her a tin flask like in her dream.

"Is this supposed to kill me?" Flay asked.

"No, it's supposed to make you feel better, you dunce." Yzak snarled.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Flay shouted.

"No, it is how dare you speak to me that way! You really test my patience!" Yzak said walking over to her.

Although it did not seem that he walked over to her. It was like Yzak was floating towards her.

Flay stepped back frightened and said, "Who are you?"

"Now that's a smart question to ask after we've had a quarrel." Yzak mocked baring his fangs.

"You're a-" Flay stammered as he covered her mouth.

"I know you don't trust me, but just drink it. I want to help…" Yzak reassured her.

He let go of her mouth as Flay whispered, "Your hands are as cold as ice."

"I'm the walking dead. What did you expect?" Yzak snarled as he began walking towards the edge of the balcony.

Flay then did the stupidest thing she could ever imagine. She ran towards him and pushed him off. Yzak fell surprised and floated back up. He sat there in the air with his leg crossed holding his chin in a threatening glare.

"You really are one!" Flay whimpered as she back away from him.

"Very observant. Did you really think you could kill me that easily?" Yzak laughed a heartless laugh.

"Please don't hurt me!" Flay begged.

"I won't." Yzak replied softly.

"Why?" Flay whimpered as she sat there on the floor covering her mouth, shaking in fear.

"I've taken a liking to you. You're pretty damn lucky I did otherwise I would have drained your blood a long time ago. Now let's keep it this way, shall we not?" Yzak smiled maliciously, "Remember this is only between you and I so keep your mouth shut or I will come back here and drain your blood."

Flay could only nod because of how frightened she was at the man, no vampire that stood before her. She felt a ring on a necklace that was too big for her. Yzak was about to leave again when she said, "Wait!"

Yzak turned around and asked, "What do you want now?"

"Since you've helped me I want to give you something." Flay said shyly. She put the silver chain with the gold ring around his neck, "I don't know what it is about you either, but will you promise to come back and visit me?"

"Maybe." Was all Yzak said as another gust of wind blew over the two.

This caused Flay's eyes to shut tight again. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing there in a blue nightgown alone. The gentle breeze toyed with her mangled red hair. Her blue eyes glowed their icy color as she looked up at the moon.

If he does kill me… It would be better off… No one cares about Flay Allster, Flay thought bitterly, And as for Kira… I hope this war kills him. There will come a time when he has to direct his armies. When that day comes I will be ready for it… He will fight and fight and fight until he dies… That is the only way I will ever forgive him…

:AS LACUS PACKS:

Siegel, finding it odd that his daughter wanted to go at the last minute to study agreed. He wanted the best for his daughter and the Polishing school she would attend would make her a fine and educated woman.

"Lady Lacus, why the change of heart?" Duchess Badjerol asked as she watched Lacus pack.

"I have decided that it is time to stop playing childish games and become a mature woman." Lacus sighed.

"I'm glad that you did. You can't go running around the castle all day playing the king's mistress…" Duchess Badjerol said.

"However, I am not his mistress and never will be. The king; I'm sure would want the best for me." Lacus replied.

"We'll be leaving in three days. Do you think that you'll be ready by then?" Duchess Badjerol asked.

"Three days is plenty of time…" Lacus assured her.

:BACK BY TOLLE AND MIRIELLIA:

"Tolle! Miriellia!" a black haired, almond-eyed boy shouted.

He was wearing a green blouse type shirt and black pants. He had on brown shoes. His hair was long and tangled today.

"Hey there Kuzzey, I thought that you got sick from all the liquor you drank last night." Tolle joked.

"This is important!" Kuzzey panted, leaning over and grabbing his knees.

"What is wrong Kuzzey?" Miriellia asked then ordered a younger kitchen girl to bring her a stool for Kuzzey to sit on.

The girl came back with the stool and Kuzzey sat down.

"Lady-Lacus." Kuzzey panted.

"Just spit it out Kuzzey!" Tolle said anxiously.

"Lady Lacus is leaving for a polishing school in three days!" Kuzzey whispered.

"What?" Miriellia asked shocked.

A flashback of when Lacus was running down the hallway with a tear-streaked face still plagued her.

"And that is not all." Kuzzey added.

"Well tell us what you know lad!" Tolle whispered back.

"I've been hearing rumors that the king slept with the prime minister's daughter." Kuzzey said.

"Flay?" Miriellia asked then wrinkled up her nose and added, "I know Miss Flay has a tendency to flirt but she's not the type to go that far is she?"

"The other maids that were cleaning up the king's room today said they found rum and wine bottles everywhere." Kuzzey sighed, "it's a good possibility they were intoxicated when they did something…"

Miriellia put her hands to her mouth as Tolle whisked her away. When they were out of Kuzzey's ear shot Miriellia said, "How awful! I have been saving myself for marriage. I do not know how any one could go against the lord and do such a thing…"

"They were intoxicated and not in their right mind… Besides that, you've been saving yourself for me right?" Tolle smirked.

Miriellia blushed, as she stopped both of them in the middle of the courtyard, wrapped her arms around Tolle's neck and said, "Tolle there is no one else in the world that I would want to share that special moment with than you…"

"The same for I." Tolle smiled as he leaned down and kissed Miriellia.

When they pulled away Miriellia felt a cold chill run down her spine.

"My! It has gotten rather cold right now." Miriellia observed as goose bumps rose on her skin. Even the hair on the back of her neck was standing up.

Tolle went up behind her and whispered, "I'll hold you."

The couple walked over to the torchlight and tried to get warm. Even in the torchlight Miriellia still felt cold.

There's something wrong here, Miriellia thought as she snuggled even closer to Tolle's embrace.

Up on a balcony overlooking the courtyard Dearka stood glaring down at them.

So that is my competition, Dearka thought as he stared jealously at the man holding Miriellia, He will be out of the picture soon enough Dearka don't worry. The war will wage even more and then he'll have to go out. He'll surely be killed…

Dearka smiled and brushed off his black shirt.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: Sorry this chapter was so short! There hasn't been a whole lot of Flay and Yzak in my story so I put some scenes in here for all you Flay and Yzak fans! Also, I know that not many people are supporters of Miriellia and Tolle but I personally think that they are a cute couple. No offense to all of you Dearka and Miriellia fans. I support the Dearka and Miriellia relationship more. Take note that there wasn't any Cagalli and Athrun in this chapter either. I apologize for that.

COMING UP NEXT: _Lacus goes away and Siegel Clyne is murdered. Azreal comes to power as general and now Mu La Flaga is royal advisor. Flay is still at battle with herself as Sai tries to get closer to her broken heart. Although only one person has touched the heart of ice that she is forming right now. Azreal calls all the men from the castle to battle and targets Sai as the next victim…But why is he after Sai? And why does Athrun come to visit Kira?_


	5. Confessions

All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:** _There is some slight yaoi in this chapter. If you don't like it then don't read! At last the long awaited chapter is here! Thank you everyone for your time and patience! Please keep the reviews coming! They mean so much to me! _

Chapter 5:

"Are you ready Lady Lacus?" Duchess Badjerol asked.

"Yes," Lacus responded tiredly.

It was now morning and Lacus would be leaving for England to study. She was reluctant to go but she did not want to be near Kira. If she were near him, she would just end up crying. Her heart was broken and she knew that if she went away for a long time her heart would eventually mend.

Take care kind Kira, Lacus thought as she walked down the corridor.

"I would suggest using the laevorotatory before we leave." Duchess Badjerol told Lacus.

Lacus nodded as she entered the nearest one. There she entered and knew that this laevorotatory would lead to Kira's room. There was a secret passage that led to his personal chamber. She took a small piece of parchment and a silver ring out of her violet cloak. She pulled the torch holder and a brick wall opened revealing the secret passage to her.

Slowly she walked through it. It took her a god five minutes to get through the passage. She came to a softer looking wall. Lacus silently pushed the tapestry aside. In she stepped into Kira's room. Lacus saw that he was sound asleep… Or so she thought.

"Lacus…" Kira mumbled. Lacus stepped back and looked at Kira who was still sleeping, "I'm so sorry…"

When Lacus took a closer look at him he saw that his tears were tear streaked and his cheeks were flushed red.

"Good bye Kira. Rule wisely." Lacus whispered as she placed the ring and parchment on the bedside table.

"Please don't leave me!" Kira mumbled.

His words didn't affect her at all. She just stared at his sleeping form and walked away back into the secret passage.

: BACK IN THE KINGDOM OF INITIAL DEATH:

"It's been awhile since you last visited me Athrun." Cagalli said once she felt Athrun's chilling presence.

"Forgive me princess." Athrun bowed as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist.

Cagalli rested her arms on his so that they would stay there.

"Dear prince… May I ask you a question?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes." Athrun said.

"When can I go home?" Cagalli asked.

"Do you not like it here?" Athrun asked taken aback.

"No, I mean yes… What I mean to say is that my heart yearns for my home, my people…" Cagalli confided in him, "I miss my dear twin brother."

"Your brother?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded as she said, "I really did not know what the intentions of kidnapping me and bringing me here are… But you have given me wisdom and knowledge to help my brother bring an end to this war."

"Am I not good enough for you?" Athrun asked.

"It's not that…" Cagalli whimpered as Athrun pulled away from her.

"If that is what you wish then you may leave…" Athrun said sadly.

With one motion of his hand the balcony doors opened and revealed the dim sunlight of the outer world.

Tears welled up in Cagalli's eyes as she whimpered, "I thank you for everything."

"I can not stop you anymore." Athrun sighed as he began to walk away.

Cagalli took off her cross-shaped broach and ran towards him. She hugged him from the behind and pleaded, "Athrun wait…"

He broke away from her touch as she stepped in front of him. He stood there staring into her amber orbs as Cagalli stared into his sea green ones. Cagalli's heart beat faster and faster. The color in her cheeks rose as she thought about what her next move was going to be. Slowly she leaned up and touched Athrun's shoulders with her hands. Now on her tiptoes, Cagalli leaned into Athrun. Her lips met his as Athrun tensed up. While Cagalli stood there kissing his lips she felt Athrun become a little bit warmer. Cagalli pulled away and looked up at him. Her eyes seemed to be deceiving her because his pale cheeks had some color in them.

That's it, Athrun thought; Princess Cagalli has the other half to the Heart of Junius Seven.

"Gather your belongings. I will take you to Heliopolis." Athrun sighed.

Cagalli smiled as she went to gather her belongings. She changed into the dress that she had come there in and brought essentials that she had with her when she was kidnapped.

"I will be back later." Athrun said, "As for now, I have matters to attend to."

Cagalli nodded as she finished packing up her items.

: BACK IN THE KINGDOM OF HELIOPOLIS:

"Are you ready La Crueset?" Azreal asked his masked alliance.

"Yes, Azreal." La Crueset said.

"You know the plan am I correct?" Azreal laughed as he looked out the window.

"Tonight Siegel Clyne will die." La Crueset laughed.

"Good, step one of the plan is in motion. His daughter is out of the castle leaving the king at his weakest point. We couldn't have asked for a better opportunity." Azreal smiled evilly.

"Siegel Clyne will no longer be in power and you shall be general of the armies. Are you not proud of your work?" La Crueset asked.

"It will be easy to overthrow that buffoon, La Flaga out of power." Azreal laughed, "As for now that is the plan. You are dismissed. Make sure everyone is in place."

"As you wish." La Crueset said as he bowed.

What a fool! He hasn't even caught on I'm not even alive. I am a vampire. This only makes matters easier, La Crueset thought.

: AS KIRA WAKES:

Kira slowly opened one amethyst eye as he awoke. The world seemed very blurry at that instant but he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep and never wake up. He sat up revealing his perfectly toned body of abs and strong-arm muscles.

"Boo!" A voice said from on top of his bedpost.

"Who goes?" Kira asked frightened.

"It's a shame you don't remember me." Athrun snickered as he hung from the posts and stared down at the young man that lay in the bed before him.

"Athrun." Kira growled.

"The one and only." Athrun smiled.

"Get out of here!" Kira snarled, "there is no place for our friendship any longer."

"Now, now my fair king." Athrun began to say.

"I know what you want." Kira said as he got up and walked to the windows.

"Whatever are you talking about? I want something…" Athrun paused, "and you know what that is?"

"Me." Kira answered.

"Precisely." Athrun said, "now that we are on the same page, do you know about the Heart Of Junius Seven?"

"Heart of Junius Seven?" Kira repeated.

"Yes, it is a mythological weapon. It can turn any metal into gold and grant wishes." Athrun said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kira asked.

"Legend has it that the heart was broken and sealed inside two different individuals that are the mirror images of each other. And I believe it's in your body. And in your sister's." Athrun smiled.

"What do you want?" Kira trembled.

"I want the stone and I want you." Athrun said as Kira looked at him surprised.

Before Kira could protest Athrun captured Kira's lips in his. Athrun started using his power. In a seductive manner, Athrun pushed Kira on the bed.

"Athrun…" Kira panted as Athrun slowly licked Kira's neck with his tongue.

"Yes, my king?" Athrun whispered.

"If you decide to kill me now… Please don't hurt my sister." Kira begged.

"I have no such intentions." Athrun whispered back taking Kira's lips into his own.

Kira allowed him passage into his mouth. Athrun explored the heated depths of Kira's mouth causing him to moan.

"Gods Athrun. Stop…" Kira moaned.

"Why should I stop now? When I'm loving the way you beg." Athrun chuckled.

Legend has it if I kill him the heart will appear, Athrun thought as he bared his fangs preparing himself to kill his childhood friend then thought, may god pity me.

Before Athrun's fangs could sink into Kira's sensitive flesh a flash of light was seen. Athrun hissed and backed off into a corner of the chamber. Screams filled the room. Athrun looked at the sight amazed and watched something begin to emerge from Kira's chest. Part of a small, golden, heart shaped harp began to come out. In the middle was part of a blood red star.

There it is! Athrun thought, that is what I have been looking for!

Athrun walked over to grab it from Kira's chest but another flash of light was brought upon the room. Athrun felt pain like he had never felt before. When he opened his eyes blood was trailing down from his stomach. Blood spilled onto the floor like water. Kira lay there in the air panting and groaning. The shine from his eyes was no longer there. It was gone. It looked like the king of Heliopolis was dieing. In another groan the half of the heart was beginning to go back into his body.

"No! The heart!" Athrun cried stretching his hand out.

Athrun coughed up blood and thought; I'm loosing too much blood.

His vision began to blur as Athrun fled the castle. He left Kira there panting and lifeless on the cold, stone, floor.

Cagalli was sitting on the balcony awaiting Athrun's return when she saw a black figure come flying towards her at an alarming rate. Cagalli widened her eyes in shock and saw the figurine crash down onto the balcony in a shower of blood. She saw a mass of midnight blue hair and a black cape.

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried as she ran to his side, "What happened?"

"Your brother… Attacked me." Athrun panted.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes and said, "Kira would never do that!"

"Are you so sure princess?" Athrun snarled, panting.

Cagalli's eyes softened as she said, "You are wounded seriously! What should I do?"

"Just leave me here to die." Athrun smiled.

"NO Athrun!" Cagalli begged, "There has to be a way to reverse this."

"I'm sorry princess there is not." Athrun whispered, "The only way a vampire can recuperate is by drinking mortal blood."

Cagalli gasped as Athrun coughed up more blood.

"Athrun." Cagalli whimpered as tears filled her eyes, "I won't let you die!"

"It's too late for me." Athrun muttered, "My time is drawing near."

"No, it's not…" Cagalli sobbed as she buried her head in his chest then looked at his face, "It's not over because I love you."

"You love me?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli nodded as Athrun put his hand to her cheek. Cagalli closed her eyes and held his hand there. Athrun wiped away her tears.

"Please don't go." Cagalli whimpered as her lips met his.

"You have such a big heart princess." Athrun said as his breathing became harsher.

Athrun fell into darkness with Cagalli sitting there softly crying.

"I won't let you die." Cagalli trembled.

: BACK AT THE KINGDOM OF HELIOPOLIS:

"What's going on here?" a startled Kuzzey asked as he opened the chambers to Kira's room.

Kuzzey's eyes widened in horror. He saw Kira on the floor unmoving and pale. To go along with that there was blood all over the floor.

"Kira!" Kuzzey cried as he ran to Kira's side.

"Go help Cagalli." Kira groaned.

Miriellia, Tolle, and Sai all flooded into the room to see what happened.

"Sai help him!" Kuzzey shouted.

"Bring me my medical bag!" Sai shouted.

"Where is it?" Miriellia asked.

"In Flay's room!" Sai said as Kuzzey took sheets off the bed to wrap around Kira's wounds.

Miriellia ran out of the room as fast as her legs would take her. Up the stairs she ran and took the left corridor. She took another right to see that Flay was starting to open the door to her room.

"What on earth is going on here?" Flay asked as she looked upon Miriellia's sweating face.

"It's the king!" Miriellia panted, "He's been attacked! I need Sir Sai's medical bag!"

"Oh." Flay said coldly as she stepped aside for Miriellia to get in.

Miriellia looked around the room frantically. Her eyes wandered upon a large black velvet bag on top of a table by the fire.

That must be it, Miriellia thought.

She ran toward the table and grabbed the heavy item off the table. As Miriellia was going to run out the door she saw a twisted smile on Flay's face. It sent a cold shiver down the brunette's spine. Miriellia picked up her dress and continued to run down the corridor. She saw that Flay was now following her. Miriellia continued to run down the long empty halls drawing the attention of the servants and other important people of the castle. When Miriellia busted into the room Sai gladly took the heavy bag out of her hands.

"Bring me distilled hot water! We must clean his wounds before we bandage them!" Sai shouted as Kuzzey and Tolle ran out of the room.

Both men ran out of the room in frenzy as Flay walked up in her nightgown. She stood there at the head of the door and slowly made her way in. Sai looked up in shock. Flay looked as if she were cured and that nothing was wrong with her. Her icy cold eyes looked down at Kira.

Good, he's suffering. I hope he dies, Flay thought as another twisted smile was placed upon her face.

"Flay you should get some rest." Sai told her, "You shouldn't be in here!"

"What's the matter Sai? Don't you want to see me anymore?" Flay asked in a seductive tone.

"Flay we are in a time of crisis right now. I'll take a look at you later. Right now our king needs my help." Sai told her as gently as she could.

"I hope that he dies slowly and painfully." Flay muttered as she walked out of the room.

:OVER IN THE LIBRARY:

"Do you hear that La Crueset?" Azreal asked.

"Yes, my lord." La Crueset responded.

"Now is an opportune time." Azreal smirked, "Assemble the men and tell them to be ready."

"As you wish." La Crueset bowed and exited the room.

: WHILE FLAY WALKS DOWN THE CORRIDOR:

He deserves to suffer, Flay thought bitterly.

Her mind then thought of a certain platinum blonde that had given her some sort of antidote. She remembered drinking the substance and nothing more. It was like she had fallen into a deep, dreamless, sleep. For reasons that were unclear to the fiery red head she knew that deep instead her heart she wanted to see the young man again. There was something about his icy cold eyes that told Flay there was much more to him than she could ever imagine…

: BACK IN KIRA'S ROOM:

The young man awoke with a jolt. He could feel cold sweat all over his body. He looked around to see his close friends Sai, Miriellia, Tolle, and Kuzzey at his bedside.

"Thank the heavens that he is all right!" Miriellia breathed.

"You gave us quite a scare!" Tolle smiled as he hugged his stressed fiancé.

"You should lie down." Sai said as he pushed Kira gently onto the pillows.

Kira lay down in the comfort of the bed. It felt warm from his body. Miriellia then got up and put a cold cloth to his skin. The cool rag felt good against Kira's heated skin. Kira closed his eyes momentarily and then opened his amethyst orbs again.

"What happened to you?" Kuzzey asked.

There was a long silence and then a pause as Kira replied, "He came to visit me…"

"I beg your pardon but who was it?" Sai asked.

"It can not be! Can it?" Miriellia gasped.

"Whom are you speaking about?" Sai asked confused.

"You are not talking about-" Tolle began to say as Kira nodded his head.

Another silence followed as the group stared down at the ground. Neither one wanting to say anything… They were afraid of the truth, as they knew it.

"Athrun…" Kira whispered, "Athrun did this to me."

Tolle slammed his fist against the nightstand next to Kira's bed. Thus sudden gesture from Tolle was unexpected. He was always so calm and now he was in a state of despair.

"We can not let him get away with this." Tolle said as his fist shook, "even if he was your childhood friend my king, we can not let him get away with this."

"Is Athrun not the king of Initial Death?" Sai asked as his eyes widened in shock.

Again Kira nodded as he spoke up, "That is not all. Athrun told me that he wanted the Heart of Junius Seven. He explained to me that it has the power to turn any metal into gold and turn a vampire into a mortal once again."

"Why is he after that? What is the Heart of Junius Seven anyway?" Kuzzey asked.

"I once heard of the heart." Sai said as he put his hand to his chin in a pondering motion, "I came across it in my studies but it is just a myth right?"

Kira looked away and clenched the sheets as he sat up again, "Athrun told me that the heart was split in two. He said that the heart was supposedly cut into two pieces and hidden inside two individuals that are mirror images of each other."

"You can not be talking about-" Sai began to say.

: BACK IN THE KINGDOM OF INITIAL DEATH:

Two eyes opened slowly. Everything was a blur at first but then became clear once he blinked several times. A midnight blue haired man sat up in the bed abruptly. He looked down at his body and saw that he was half naked because his shirt had been removed. He saw that bandages were placed upon his chest area. When Athrun felt his head he felt that there were also bandages around his forehead.

"I survived but how did I?" Athrun asked himself aloud.

"Sir Nicol came and saved you just in time." A familiar female's voice said.

Athrun looked over to a young woman dressed in gold. Her familiar amber orbs looked at him.

"But how?" Athrun asked.

"Truthfully I do not know. I was whisked away by some of your advisors." Cagalli explained as she looked out of the window.

"Then you did not see." Athrun said.

"No, I was not allowed to see anything." Cagalli told him.

Thank goodness, Athrun thought, he remembered from a long time ago the gruesome process to save a vampire's life. The trauma of a mere mortal seeing that would have put the young princess in a state of shock.

"Athrun…" Cagalli began to say.

"Yes princess?" Athrun asked as he looked at her.

"Please forgive me." Cagalli whispered as she raised her hand and with all the force that she could slap the man on the bed.

Athrun looked up at her in shock and snarled, "May I ask to what I owe the pleasure of this?"

"You were almost killed." Cagalli trembled as tears welled up in her eyes, "you could have died… What would I have done without you? You are so selfish! You go off and do reckless activities that endanger your life? Did you once stop to think about how I feel?"

Athrun gave a slight smile and said, "You are right princess forgive my actions."

"An apology is not good enough!" Cagalli shouted.

"My mistake." Athrun smiled seductively as he stood up from the bed.

"What are you planning on doing?" Cagalli shouted.

Athrun wrapped his arms around the princess's slender waist and leaned into her face. He smiled a warm smile as he whispered, "You were saying your highness?"

Cagalli looked away and then looked back up into the irresistible sea green eyes she wished she could get lost in forever.

"I love you Athrun… King of Initial Death, sworn enemy of Heliopolis." Cagalli whispered as tears welled up into her eyes once again.

"And I love you as well Cagalli Yulla. Princess of Heliopolis. Sworn enemy of Initial Death." Athrun whispered back as Cagalli leaned up closer towards his face.

"This forbidden love will then lead to our beginning and downfall." Athrun added as he leaned down once again.

Athrun captured Cagalli's lips in his own making Cagalli blush fiercely. Every time his lips met hers all the princess could feel was a world of bliss, trapped in her own illusion of her king and lover. Athrun pulled away and said, "Forgive me princess I must go once again."

Cagalli left his embrace and turned her back to him saying, "Then if you must go."

"I will return one last time before we part." Athrun told her.

Cagalli felt a gentle breeze as Athrun disappeared.

My heart aches when he is away. And grows anxious when he is near. For the seconds until he leaves make my heart want to burst with despair, Cagalli thought.

: BACK AT HELIOPOLIS:

It was beginning to get dark. The afternoon's events tired the young red headed maiden. Her mind flashed to the platinum blonde once again.

"Lady Flay?" She heard a voice say tearing her mind away from her daydream.

She turned around to see a man with spectacles on.

"What is it Sir Sai?" She asked meekly.

"You should not be wandering around just yet. Go back to your quarters and get some rest… I will escort you there if you like." Sai said.

"Yes." Flay agreed.

Sai took her arm and slowly walked her back to the room she was staying in. He helped her into the bed and watched her eyes. They looked right at him. Pure disgust was shone in her eyes as she looked at the young doctor.

Sai couldn't take the fierce way his love interest was looking at him. He bade the maiden good night and walked out. Down the corridor he could hear muffled screams.

What on Earth is going on? Sai thought as he went to investigate.

His heart beat faster. He had no idea what to expect. He clenched the rosary in his hand fearing the worst. The door the screams were coming from was slightly ajar. Sai took a peek in and saw a tall man in a mask above the royal advisor.

The man in the mask had a thick piece of rope and was using it to strangle him. Sai was paralyzed. Something about the man in the mask did not seem right. It was as if some force was binding him to the spot he stood in. He heard the advisor give one final cry and saw him move no more. Siegel Clyne was dead. Sai ran off and to his horror the masked man stepped in front of him.

"Going somewhere young man?" He asked in a cruel voice.

"I was just going to attend to Lady Allster." Sai lied.

"You haven't heard anything frightening around these parts now have you?" The masked man asked.

Sai was trying his best not to tremble and scream out. He had just witnessed the murder of the royal advisor… And the masked man knew he had done it. Sai could very well be next to being killed.

"No I have not." Sai said in a steady firm voice.

"Very well, now run along." The masked man said.

There was something about that man that did not seem right… It was faint but Sai could smell the distinct smell of a long since been dead human on him. He could feel the masked man's eyes following his every move so he walked into Flay's room again to convince this man that he was true to his word. He shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief. He heard voice talking. One was female and the other male. Who could be in Lady Flay's room at this hour? The sun had set and it was dark. Sai could make out faint silhouettes covered by the light of the half moon.

"I want to know who you are. I can not stop thinking of you." He heard Flay say.

"You wouldn't care." The male voice said.

"Please I want to know your name. Tell me your full name." Flay pleaded.

"There is someone else here in this room." Yzak told her.

Sai could not believe this. Was his beloved seeing another man? No! This is not happening! Sai quickly exited out of the room. His heart was in pieces…

"What do you mean?" Flay asked.

"Nothing they are gone now." Yzak told her.

"Please…" Flay pleaded.

"My full name is Yzak Joule. Are you happy now?" Yzak snapped.

"No." Flay smirked.

What the hell could this woman want? Yzak thought as he stared down at her.

Flay leaned up and whispered in his ear seductively, "I want you."

"Do you even know what I am?" Yzak scoffed.

"I do and I do not give a far fetched cow about it." Flay continued just as seductively.

She walked up closer making Yzak tense up. She began playing with his silver locks.

"Get away from me." Yzak seethed.

"You have such soft hair." Flay said, "it's beautiful…"

Yzak was not about to give into the temptation to lay her on the ground and do sinful things to her. No matter how much his mind screamed at him to go it he would not give in… Or not just yet. Flay giggled and sat on the balcony and stuck her chest out in a provocative way. She then motioned for Yzak to sit next to her. Yzak let go of his pride and followed her example. He stuck out one pale hand and touched her warm flesh with it. Flay held up her hand and kept his there. She then took his hand off and began kissing his fingertips. Yzak shuddered in excitement.

"I want to be with you Yzak Joule. I know this may not be right but… I have fallen in love with you since the first day that I have set eyes on you." Flay told him.

That was it. She had broken all his pride. He leaned in and captured her lips hungrily. She gave a slight moan and kissed him back just as hungrily. All she wanted were his lips against hers. They deepened the kiss exploring the depths of each other's mouths. Hands flew everywhere. Flay began unbuttoning Yzak's shirt as he began to lift up her nightgown.

: BACK IN THE KINGDOM OF INITIAL DEATH:

Where could Yzak be? Dearka thought pacing around the main entrance of the castle.

He desperately needed to talk to him. That Miriellia woman was now beginning to haunt his dreams. He craved her. He _needed _her. She was engaged to that peasant Tolle or what ever his name happened to be. It may have just been lust but he wanted her and he was determined to do whatever means necessary to make her _his_.

Dearka's mind thought of all the horrible things he could do to kill his competition but that would not be right. If Miriellia knew that he killed her fiancé she would not want any part of him. He could just get Yzak to kill him and suck his blood dry. Yzak was always out for blood… Yes that was it. He would trick Yzak into killing that peasant. It sounded easy enough…

: MORNING IN THE KINGDOM OF HELIOPOLIS:

"Someone inform the king!" Azreal shouted, "His royal advisor is dead!"

His shout echoed throughout the corridors drawing attention to everyone.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Tolle said.

The guards came into the room to reveal a strangulated Siegel Clyne on the bed.

"Someone inform the king!" Someone shouted.

Tolle ran to the bed that he had just gotten out of. He shook the sleeping form of Miriellia.

"Miriellia! Sir Clyne is dead!" He said into her ear as he shook her.

Miriellia sat up abruptly and asked, "Is it true?"

Tolle nodded and relied with a weak, "Yes."

"Lady Lacus!" Miriellia gasped, "How will she react to this grave situation?"

Tolle shook his head and ran out of the room. He was about to run down to Kira's room when he saw Kira in a bathrobe running down the hallway.

"It cannot be!" Kira cried as he ran into the advisor's room.

Kira took one look inside the room and went pale. His insides churned with hurt. There lying on the bed, as white as the sheets around him lay Siegel Clyne. His eyes were open with horror and the noose marks had become more evident over night. Kira tried his best to hold back tears as Miriellia held onto his shoulder.

"My lord." Miriellia began to say.

"Who did this?" Kira bellowed.

"No one knows sire." Azreal said.

"Call Mu La Flaga to me." Kira demanded.

Tolle ran out of the room in search of the general. It was now evident that Mu La Flaga was royal advisor and Muruta Azreal was now commander of the armies.

"Someone go for Lady Lacus." Kira stammered, "She will wish to know about this."

Miriellia nodded as she volunteered, "I will go my king."

"Please make haste. Kuzzey, please get her the needed supplies." Kira said.

Both bowed and ran out of the room.

"What has happened here? Are the rumors true?" Mu La Flaga asked as he ran into the room panting.

His face went pale when he glanced upon the deceased advisor's face.

"Please make preparations for his funeral." Kira told him.

"Yes of course!" Mu La Flaga said knowing full well what his job was now.

He ordered Siegel Clyne's body to be taken to the morgue to be dressed. Kira then ordered that the preparations for the dubbing of the new royal advisor and general of the armies. Everyone seemed to be in frenzy that day.

: AS MIRIELLIA RACES DOWN THE COUNTRY SIDE:

I hope that they have not crossed over into another country, Miriellia thought as her horse raced past farm fields and dried up canals.

She had no idea that she was being followed. She was wearing a light blue traveling dress and a midnight blue cloak. Her cloak trailed behind her like flowing water in a stream.

:IN A CARRIAGE ON THE COUNTRY SIDE:

A beautiful young maiden with long pink hair dressed in a mint green dress sat in a carriage deep in thought reading a book. The fact was that she was not reading the book but paying more attention to the scenery and the woman with ebony black hair sitting across from her. Something was stirring up inside her and it didn't feel right.

"Please stop the carriage!" Lacus ordered.

"May I ask why your ladyship?" Duchess Badjerol asked.

"I have the most unpleasant feeling. Something terrible has happened!" Lacus panted as she clutched her chest, "I fear I do not know what it is but a presence inside of my body is telling me to turn around."

"Perhaps it is just anxiety." Duchess Badjerol suggested.

"No, I'm sure of it." Lacus replied firmly, "turn this carriage around at once!"

"Stop the carriage!" Duchess Badjerol commanded.

The horses came to an abrupt stop.

"What seems to be the trouble my lady?" The carriage driver asked.

"We must head back to Heliopolis at once." Duchess Badjerol said.

"May I ask why?" The carriage driver asked.

"Do not question my authority! Do as I command!" Duchess Badjerol snapped.

"Yes, at once! Of course!" The carriage driver gave the signal for his horses to turn back toward Heliopolis.

: BACK IN INITIAL DEATH:

Cagalli sat at the desk writing a letter. She had no idea to whom it was for but she was writing down all of her mixed emotions, doubts, hopes, and dreams.

"I have returned your highness." Cagalli heard Athrun say.

She lifted her head up and looked behind her.

"Athrun!" Cagalli cried happily as she ran up to him and embraced him.

Athrun smiled and embraced her back.

"My dear are you willing to go home tonight?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli's face fell as she looked away. She pulled away from Athrun's touch and responded, "Yes."

"Is there something wrong?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli let out a sob and sank to the floor, "Everything is wrong! Once I return to Heliopolis I will have to go back to the old ways! I will have to hate you! Now that I know who you are I cannot stop loving you!"

"There is something more isn't there?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, there is." Cagalli whispered.

She leaned her lips up to Athrun's ear and whispered, "I want you to make love to me."

Athrun's breath literally ceased at that moment, "I cannot do that to you princess. Love making should be saved for marriage to be preserved by both individuals."

"They will not allow us to get married now will they?" Cagalli sniffed as she wiped her tears.

"But." Athrun protested.

"Let us be together for one more night because this night will be our last." Cagalli whispered.

Athrun grinned and seized Cagalli's lips. She opened her mouth letting him gain entrance. He devoured her mouth and savored every bittersweet place of it. They began to remove articles of their clothing as they made their way over to the bed. They fell over onto the bed with a soft thud. The pair of lovers looked deeply into one another's eyes panting.

"Are you sure princess?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, this is what I want." Cagalli whispered as she moved Athrun's midnight blue strands out of his eyes.

"Then I will hold back no longer." Athrun whispered as he took her lips into his once again.

: BACK ON THE COUNTRY SIDE:

The sun was beginning to set. The day's events were wearing Miriellia out. The fact that the royal advisor was dead and that Lady Lacus might be far away. Not to mention that now Azreal would be in power. Miriellia did not know much of this man but she feared him. He seemed cruel and relentless; shedding blood wherever he went. Orange light covered the land now. There was a curve in the road and a forest that bordered it. As Miriellia drew closer she noticed a carriage with the royal symbol on it.

"Lady Lacus!" Miriellia called.

A young woman inside a carriage stirred. She heard her name be called out again.

"Who is that?" Duchess Badjerol asked.

"My! Who is calling at such late hours?" Lacus asked as she leaned out the carriage window.

She saw a familiar young woman with light brown hair riding up to the carriage in blue.

"Miss Miriellia!" Lacus called out happily.

"Lady Lacus!" Miriellia panted.

"I was correct! Something dreadful has happened! I just know! Please let everyone I know be safe!" Lacus begged.

"My lady I wish I could say that it was true…" Miriellia said looking down at the ground.

"Is the king all right?" Lacus asked.

"He is well." Miriellia whispered, "It is your father, Sir Siegel Clyne."

"Please tell me that his dreadful cough has not come back!" Lacus pleaded.

"Lady Lacus that is not the case…" Miriellia whispered yet again, "your father has passed. Someone has murdered him last night."

"No!" Lacus sobbed, "That cannot be! Father!"

Lacus's eyes filled with tears as she buried her face in her hands.

"The king has sent for me to tell you." Miriellia said.

"Then let us go." Lacus sobbed as she looked up her eyes filling with fury.

"The carriage will not carry us there fast enough! How do you propose we make it there by the time the night is up?" Duchess Badjerol asked.

"I will ride along with Miriellia." Lacus said as she opened the carriage door.

"Night is almost falling! There could be vampires!" Duchess Badjerol warned.

"That is a risk I am willing to take." Lacus said as she mounted the horse.

"Very well then take this oil lamp." Duchess Badjerol said, "and may the everlasting light guide your way."

Lacus's eyes filled with tears as she took the lamp. And put her rosary around her neck. Miriellia did the same as both women took off into the sunset.

:IN HELIOPOLIS:

Kira had dressed up and was now getting ready for the coronation of his new general and royal advisor.

"Are you sure about this?" Tolle asked.

"Yes, it must be done." Kira said, "It is time for a change and I know that Azreal will lead our soldiers well. He will make sure that the vampires are kept away from the castle."

Tolle put on Kira's crown and opened the doors to the ballroom. Everything seemed perfect for the small ceremony about to take place. Everyone rose to the king as Kira took his place in front of the throne. He was given a sword to dub each man with.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today we are gathered so as two very important members of my court are dubbed." Kira started to say.

Mu La Flaga rose up and walked up the red-carpeted stairs. He kneeled before Kira and said, "My lord."

"I dub thee General Mu La Flaga royal advisor to my court." Kira said as he took the sword and tapped Mu La Flaga's shoulders twice.

"Thank you sire." Mu said.

"You may rise." Kira said.

Mu stood up and faced the crowd. There was applause and some cheers. Mu La Flaga was a well-respected man. Even if this was supposed to be a happy day everyone's moods seemed grim.

"Muruta Azreal please come up." Kira said.

Azreal did as he was told. The same thing that happened with Mu La Flaga happened with Azreal.

"Thank you sire." Azreal said humbly.

"You may rise." Kira said.

When Azreal faced the crowd there was little applause and made everyone glummer. When Azreal stepped down the doors to the hall opened with a bang.

"Where is my father?" A familiar young woman with pink hair shouted.

:IN THE KINGDOM OF INITIAL DEATH:

A few moans and cries later Athrun rolled off of Cagalli. Both lay there for minutes panting and trying to take in what had just happened. They were surrounded by a series of blankets and tangled up sheets. Cagalli was the first to get under the sheets. Athrun followed and pulled her close.

"Athrun." Cagalli whispered.

"Yes, my love?" Athrun answered.

"I love you." Cagalli sighed as she closed her eyes.

"As do I to you." Athrun responded as he watched the blonde haired beauty fall asleep in his arms.

He felt a pang of sorrow through his heart as he remembered that he must extract the heart of Junius Seven from the fragile woman lying in his arms.

: SIEGEL CLYNE'S BURIAL CEREMONY THE NEXT DAY:

Everyone was standing outside the royal river, as Siegel Clyne's body lay there on a small boat afloat. It was his dieing wish that he be burned and sent on a voyage down the river. Lacus wore black and a veil over her face. She was sobbing hysterically into Miriellia's arms. Tolle held Miriellia as all of this went through. Siegel Clyne's boat was now lit on fire. It set off downstream as Lacus placed a candle in the water with two shaking, pale hands.

Lacus and Kira were the last to leave.

"My lady?" Kira asked as they stood there looking at the water.

"Yes my king?" Lacus stammered.

"Will you be well?" Kira asked.

"I fear that I am not feeling well at the present moment." Lacus mumbled.

"Dearest. I will escort you back to the castle if you wish." Kira offered.

"Please I fear that-" Lacus began to say but started to fall back.

"Lady Lacus!" Kira cried as he caught her in his arms.

"Forgive me but I feel that my strength is leaving me." Lacus muttered.

Kira sighed and picked the young woman up bridal style. When Kira arrived to the castle another frenzy had risen between everyone. Miriellia was sobbing. Lacus was let down as she walked over to Miriellia slowly.

"What is going on?" Lacus asked.

"Azreal has called all young men to battle. Training starts at the crack of dawn. That means Tolle will be going into battle." Miriellia said falling to the ground sobbing.

"Who authorized this?" Kira demanded.

"I did." Mu La Flaga said, "Quite a ruckus has been caused." Mu La Flaga continued.

"What happened?" Kira asked.

"Your sister has returned…" Mu said, "with the vampire king."

"What? You mean that Athrun is here?" Kira stammered.

"And he wishes to speak to you." Mu said.

Kira's eyes widened in shock as he thought, Cagalli has returned?


	6. Night Of The Vampire pt I

**Author's Note:** _Forgive me fans of this story! It has taken a long time for me to get back up online because of recent events. Read and review and as always comments of constructive critisim are welcome._

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 6:

_"Your sister has returned…" Mu said, "with the vampire king."_

_"What? You mean that Athrun is here?" Kira stammered._

_"And he wishes to speak to you." Mu said._

_Kira's eyes widened in shock as he thought, Cagalli has returned?_

"Come. We have assigned high Priest Murdock to accompany you." La Flaga said.

"That will not be necessary." Kira said softly.

"Why is that?" La Flaga asked.

"I know that Athrun will not harm me when Cagalli is present." Kira said.

"My king, how do you know this?" La Flaga asked.

"I have a special connection with my sister because we are twins. I can feel her. She is anxious to see me as well." Kira said.

"Take this as reassurance." La Flaga said as he slipped a wooden stake inside Kira's pocket, "his demands were that you be alone. However Priest Murdock will be standing outside the doors to make sure everything goes well."

Kira looked at his advisor, nodded and continued to walk down to the banquet hall where Athrun was waiting. Once they arrived the doors opened in an eerie manner.

"Hello King Kira." Athrun smiled as Cagalli stood by his side.

"Brother!" Cagalli cried as she ran toward him.

"Cagalli!" Kira gasped as she ran into his arms.

"Dear brother! I am so happy to see you again!" Cagalli whimpered.

"You will be fine." Kira smiled as he stroked the blonde's hair.

"The both of you may be twins, however I see no resemblance. Except for your eyes. There is a softness to both." Athrun spoke.

There was something wrong with Athrun's eyes. They had a sort of red glow to them.

"Now that I have you both together in the same room let me ask you a question." Athrun smiled.

Cagalli was still holding onto Kira as she asked, "What is wrong with your eyes?"

"Never mind that." Athrun continued, "I presume that Kira knows very well what the Heart of Junius Seven is. Now fair princess do you know what it is?"

"Don't listen to him sister." Kira said.

"Do not lie my king. You know that half of the heart is in your body and the other half is in your sister's. To acquire it from you I must kill you both." Athrun chuckled.

"Athrun? What are you saying?" Cagalli whimpered.

"I'm saying that the heart has the ability to turn a vampire into a mortal, turn any metal into gold, and grant wishes. That ancient artifact is hidden in your bodies. I want it. Besides think of it this way. You will die together and you'll save an entire kingdom!" Athrun chuckled.

"I will not let you harm my sister!" Kira shouted.

"Bid this world farewell because this will be the last time you see it!" Athrun shouted.

Cagalli screamed as Kira hugged her tightly.

"We must accept our fate." Kira whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

My last regret is that I did not tell my fair Lady Lacus how much I love her. Kira thought.

"Be gone vampire!" A female voice shouted.

Kira looked up to see pink hair holding a bowl of holy water. There was a loud hiss and smoke.

"Lady Lacus?" Kira asked.

"Run into the cathedral!" Lacus shouted, "You have not much time!"

"I cannot leave you!" Kira pleaded.

"Priest Murdock will see to this matter!" Lacus said, "I will be fine."

Kira nodded and started running away with Cagalli.

"No! This cannot be!" Cagalli cried as they ran blindly toward the cathedral.

"Listen, sister." Kira said as they stopped abruptly.

"What is it brother? We must make haste we have not a second to loose!" Cagalli panted.

"Take this and go to the cathedral. I must go help my fair lady." Kira said as he shoved a small parcel wrapped in brown paper into her hands.

"I cannot leave you Kira!" Cagalli protested.

She could not protest anymore because Kira had already taken off into the direction of the banquet hall again. He found Lacus running toward him as she bumped into him. Her hands seemed bloody but she was fine.

"My lady! Are you all right?" Kira asked.

Lacus looked up at him as her eyes went blank. She collapsed into his arms as Kira caught her. He picked her up and ran toward the cathedral. It was located on the outside of the courtyard. He knew he would find Cagalli there and be safe. Once he was inside a sight awaited him. The cathedral was very spacious. Up at the front of the church was a small castle. It was carved out of pure white marble and had carvings of angels inside it. There were magnificent paintings and sculptures all over.

"Kira…" Lacus moaned.

"What is it my lady?" Kira asked.

"Please leave me…" Lacus said.

"I cannot do that." Kira said softly.

"I've been bitten." Lacus muttered.

"This cannot be!" Kira whimpered.

Cagalli lay there in front of the stairs that lead to the alter sobbing.

:IN AN EMPTY HALLWAY:

Tolle was running down to the kitchens to alert the servants that they were under attack by vampires. Dearka sat there on a high pillar beside a gargoyle. He jumped down in front of Tolle.

"Hello there." Dearka grinned baring his fangs.

"Vampire!" Tolle shouted.

Dearka swooped down on Tolle knocking him to the ground.

"I've been waiting for a long time to have you alone." Dearka said as he kicked Tolle.

Tolle cried out in pain as he felt something in his chest snap. Dearka's eyes grew red.

"What do you want with me?" Tolle asked barely audible.

"I want you dead. I've taken a liking to your fiancé. I want her and in order to accomplish my goal…" Dearka replied.

"No! Please do not hurt her! Do not hurt Miriellia. Do as you wish with I but do not harm her." Tolle begged.

"Are those your last words?" Dearka asked.

"Yes." Tolle wheezed as he closed his eyes.

"Die mortal." Dearka said as he bit down hard into Tolle's flesh.

Tolle cried out in pain and closed his eyes as tightly as he could. Dearka could feel Tolle's strength fading. He started going limp.

That's it die. Dearka thought.

The last of his blood had vanished as Tolle dropped down to the ground dead. Dearka licked his lips. When was the last time he had such a good meal? He didn't know nor care. His goal accomplished Dearka wiped his mouth and jumped onto the pillar he had come from. A scream was heard then hysterical crying.

"Tolle! My love!" A woman screamed.

Dearka looked down from his pillar and saw that it was Miriellia crying. He smiled wickedly and flew away.

:BACK IN THE CHURCH:

"Leave me my king. It's only a matter of time before I turn and attack you." Lacus stammered.

"I will not leave you. Fate has brought you to me and if I must die by your hands then so be it." Kira answered.

At that moment Priest Murdock came in and asked, "What has happened here?"

"I've been bitten priest." Lacus coughed as she pulled down her dress and showed them her chest bone where she had been bitten.

"Hurry! We must exorcise her!" Priest Murdock shouted.

Mu flowed shortly and said, "Your majesty! I am requesting permission to invade Initial Death! Let me lead the troops we have to kill the vampires!"

"Very well, lead the attack." Kira ordered.

Mu bowed and left to find Azreal. When he did he saw that Azreal had a sword in his hands and was laughing like a mad man. In front of him lay Muru lifeless and covered in blood.

"You bastard!" Mu shouted as he went to attack him.

Azreal moved more quickly and in one swift movement took his sword and pierced it through the advisor's heart.

"Mu?" Muru breathed.

"I'm here my love." Mu coughed blood.

He crawled over to her and touched her pale hand. Hs eyes filled with tears. They were to be married soon and spend their lives together. Now this…

"My time is coming soon." Muru whimpered.

"I will be here by your side as well." Mu sighed as he kissed her lips softly.

He fell onto her chest as both took what seemed like their last breaths.

"The king is vulnerable are you willing to send him to the pits of hell?" A voice asked Azreal.

Azreal looked at the man in the mask in front of him.

"Of course I am." Azreal chuckled as he smiled, "Eternal glory will be mine La Crueset."

La Crueset snickered. Fool, this kingdom will soon be fallen and vampires will rule the world. Azreal left as La Crueset followed. They mounted their horses and took off to lead the troops into battle.

: LATER:

Sai had just finished bandaging and accommodating for Lacus when he walked into Lacus's private study. He walked into what seemed like water. When he looked down at the ground he saw Mu La Flaga and his fiancé Muru Ramiuos on the floor as white as snow.

"Sound the alarm! There has been another attack!" Sai shouted as he ran to get Kira.

Kira was glued to Lacus's bedside holding her hand as Lacus struggled for breath.

"My king! Your royal advisor and his fiancé are dead!" Sai shouted.

Kira's head jerked up as he asked, "What?"

When the two men had returned to the room Sai knelt down and tried to feel a pulse from both. Muru was stone cold and there was still warmth from Mu's body. Sai felt a pulse from Mu's body.

"My liege! Your advisor is still alive! But only just!" Sai announced.

"Do what you can to save him!" Kira pleaded.

"He will need blood. He has lost much." Sai said, "I will take it from his fiancé. I'm sure she would gladly give it to him."

Kira nodded as many guards came in and picked up his advisor. They bowed and ran off to the hospital wing. Kira's eyelids began to droop as he walked into the great hall. Cagalli sat there sobbing into a napkin.

"What has happened sister?" Kira asked.

"He told me he loved me. His majesty said that we would be together! And that he would not want to harm you!" Cagalli sputtered.

Kira wrapped the young princess in his arms and replied, "Athrun cannot be trusted."

"I know. I feel the part of a dunce!" Cagalli sobbed.

"Come now sister. Dry your tears." Kira said as he wiped away his sister's tears.

:IN THE KINGDOM OF INITIAL DEATH:

"Yes! The last of Heliopolis' men will fall!" Azreal cackled as he watched a vampire drain the blood of the man in front of him.

Many had fallen since the battle began. Blood and weapons lay everywhere. Smoke covered the ground. Lightening lit up the sky as it began to downpour.

"You have done well La Crueset." Azreal smiled as he looked at him.

"Very soon the mortals will all die." La Crueset smiled.

"Remember your promise." Azreal warned.

"About that promise." La Crueset laughed as he knocked Azreal off his horse, "I have decide not to keep it."

"You bastard!" Azreal seethed as he tried to run away.

La Crueset looked at him menacingly and bit down hard into Azreal's neck. Using the last of his strength Azreal drove a stake into La Crueset's chest. It missed its target as Azreal went limp. La Crueset pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his mouth.

Athrun stood atop a high tower observing the kingdom. The sight of men killing other men thrilled him.

"Your liege. Very soon the girl will turn." Yzak muttered.

"I know. When she does I will claim her as my bride." Athrun chuckled in a low voice.

"What about the princess?" Yzak asked.

"No matter. She is no longer pure." Athrun replied, "I will have Kira's woman soon."

: BACK IN HELIOPOLIS:

It was late into the night. Kira still stood at Lacus's bedside holding her hand as it grew colder and colder. Sleep somehow came over him. When he awoke the window was open as a flash of lightening showed. Lacus's hand was no longer in his.

"Lady Lacus?" Kira called as he looked around.

He ran out onto the balcony to see Athrun there with Lacus. Lacus was smiling evilly as she held Athrun's hand.

"Hello Kira." Athrun chuckled.

"Get away from her!" Kira shouted.

"I am taking her as my vampire bride." Athrun announced as Lacus hissed and bared her fangs at Kira.

"No! Lacus!" Kira shouted.

Lacus floated over to Kira as she grabbed his neck.

"Kill him." Athrun ordered Lacus as he inched closer to Kira's neck.

"I'm sorry my lady. If you must kill me… If that is what you desire than do so. If I die by your hands then let death take me." Kira whispered.

Lacus stopped all of a sudden. Kira looked at her. She began crying as she looked at him.

"What's the matter with you?" Athrun shouted.

Lacus backed away into Athrun's arms and said, "I cannot."

"Stupid girl." Athrun hissed as they disappeared into the night.

"My lady!" Kira cried as he sank to the ground.

I will have my revenge! Kira thought.


End file.
